Chasing Cars
by lukedanesloverr
Summary: JJ. She stares back at him as she grasps the beauty of this victory, of finally passing through the unexpected sorrow in her life, and earning him, his trust and his promise. She could stay this way forever. Alternate S7
1. Prologue

Summary: JJ. She said it was over, but it wasn't. Not for them. 

Disclaimer: I do not own _anything_.

Author's Note: I promise a happy ending, but it will take a while to get there. Please let me know what you think!

* * *

Chasing Cars

Prologue

_I slept with Chris_. Despite the effort he is forcing upon himself to forget, her words continue to play over and over in his head. They remain there, unwanted, engraved in his memory, the lyrics to yet another disheartening song. He furiously swiped away at his tears, his head pounding, his chest heaving with every breath; he didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve this hurt, no matter how much he had unintentionally hurt her.

It's not my fault. It's not her fault. It's _his_ fault, he thinks. It was easy to blame it on Christopher, they had to blame somebody, but that won't allow Luke to forgive her. Luke _can't_ forgive her. Not for something this big, this heart-breaking. It's over.

There is no need for him to hang on. It will just repeat itself.

- - -

She stands on the porch steps, blinded by the tears filling her eyes; The slamming of the car door. The sound of the tires screeching. The look in his eyes. _heart-wrenching_

She could have appeared innocent had she not told him the truth. She didn't have to tell him. He didn't have to know. _Why did I do it?_ Because he deserved to know. The ending of their relationship was not all of his fault. If it were not for her regretful mistake, they would still have a chance. They would be on their way to Maryland.

_It's like, it's not even real to me. It's like my life... isn't even real to me. Unless your there, and your in it, and I'm sharing it with you... _A soft sob escapes from deep within her at the remembrance of his words. She collapses on the steps, her head in her hands, her body shaking with each breath.

What was she thinking? Sleeping with Chris, she must have been crazy. She loves Luke. He loved her.

She broke his heart. She knew it would happen sooner or later.


	2. Failed Attempt

Summary: JJ. She said it was over, but it wasn't. Not for them. 

Disclaimer: I do not own _anything_.

Author's Note: I promise a happy ending, but it will take a while to get there. Please let me know what you think!

* * *

Chasing Cars

Chapter One: Failed Attempt

Taking a last swig of his beer, unscrewing the last screw, taking down the last shelf; he was going to forget her. Somehow, he was going to move on.

First step; ridding his apartment of all of her things.

_That _was a year ago.

It was hard sleeping without her scent on the pillows, without the sweet aroma of her shower gel making its way inside of him. His bed felt enormous without her body snuggled against his. He felt alone without the sound of her breathing. He missed the way her exhilaration would kick in just before bed time, the sound of her chuckles as she watched late-night television.

But her constant nagging for him to stay up was not the cause of his sleepless nights anymore. It was now her absence.

He tried to forget about her. Had even dated a few times. But no other woman could take her place.

She had managed to move on, though. He was sure of it. And once he spotted Babette holding the wedding invitation, he was certain of it. Lorelai Gilmore was marrying Christopher Hayden. What a shot to the heart that was.

She claimed to love him, then slept with another man. And, now, she was marrying that man.

- - -

He looked out the diner window, staring across the street.

Luke scoffed at the sight of Sookie carrying a pile of bridal magazines in her arms. They were for Lorelai, no doubt. He allowed that familiar pain to emerge, but only for a moment, and he then turned to refill the coffee pot. Today was going to be a good day. He had promised himself.

He was counting his tips when he heard Babette whispering to Patty,

"I swear 'ta God! I saw his car drive by just a few minutes ago! Trunk was full of luggage!"

"He wouldn't have the nerve to move into town. Not after what he caused..."

"I'm telling 'ya, it was him!"

"Who?" Gypsy chimed in.

Both Babette and Patty stole a glance at Luke, he pretended not to notice, before they whispered, "Christopher."

He looked away, closing his eyes as he tried to gain control of his anger. This was really happening. She was really going to go through with this.

_That_ was the day he began packing his bags.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Lorelai stands up, rubbing her hand across her forehead, "I feel guilty about this. Should I feel guilty about this?"

"No, mom. It's not your fault. You had no control over it..."

"I should be moving to Boston with Chris. I can't make Luke move, he was here first. This is his town!"

"I don't think being here before you makes this his town."

"You know what I mean. He's been here all of his life, and now I'm forcing him out."

"You're not forcing him out, it's his decision."

"I can imagine what he's thinking, 'The world always revolves around her...'" She slumps back on the couch, a frown visible on her face.

Rory joins her, speaking genuinely, "It's sad, you know? I haven't talked to him since... well, you know." Lorelai's face saddens. "I still had hope though, when I would pass the diner... see the sign..."

"What?"

She sighs, "I don't know. I just - I thought you would get back together. It's stupid, I know, I just - I thought you were good together."

Lorelai smiles weakly, still feeling guilty over Rory being effected by everything.

Rory sits up, "Well, I'm gunna go pick something up at Doose's, you need anything?"

"Nah. I'll manage with what's left in the fridge."

"You sure?"

She looks down, still affected by her daughter's words, "Mhm."

She walks over to the banister, grabbing her sweater, "When's Dad coming back?"

A new subject, she could do that, "Oh... he forgot a box of his famous CD collection at his apartment. Everything between 'L' and 'P'"

"Edwin McCain... Pearl Jam..."

"The Pink Spiders..."

"All the goods." Lorelai chuckles, nodding. "Okay... I'll be back soon."

"Bye, hon." She calls out, as Rory leaves the house.

- - -

She is walking down the street, purposely walking by the super-market she never intended to enter. She stops in front of the diner, staring through the window at the man she once saw everyday. He is scribbling something down on a pad of paper. His eyebrows furrowed, his hand moving fast. He looks older now. Amazing, what a year of depression can do to you. He then looks up, catching her gaze, and giving her an awkward smile. She returns the gesture and then walks in.

She hears the familiar chiming of the bells, and then his voice,

"Hey... Rory..." She can sense the uneasiness in his tone.

"Hey."

He stands there, uncomfortably for a moment, before speaking, "Coffee?"

"Please." She takes a seat at the counter. "So, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm... good. I guess."

"That's good. I'm glad."

He fills her cup with coffee. "How about you? You just graduated from college, huh?"

"Yeah..." _You were supposed to be at the ceremony._ "I uh - I've been writing some articles in the Boston Globe. A few of them have been published."

He smiles, "Wow, good for you." She smiles. "It's amazing, how fast it went by. You...growing up... graduating..."

"Tell me about it."

Luke swallows hard, averting his gaze. He's not sure of what to say next. She then takes him by surprise,

"You're moving."

His struggles to keep his voice steady, "... yeah."

Rory nods, slowly, sadly, "She still loves you, you know?" He looks at her, but doesn't say anything. "I don't think she ever stopped, really."

He hesitates before speaking, "She's engaged."

"She's been engaged before."

He again, looks down, this time slightly shaking his head.

"Talk to her." He begins to speak, but she cuts him off, "She misses you."

"Rory... she's the one who ended it."

"Well, she made a mistake." He stays silent. "You were good together. You _were_. She made a mistake..." Luke sighs. "She didn't mean what she did to you, and if she could, she'd take it back in a heartbeat. I know it."

"Rory..."

"She never wanted this to happen. She regrets it everyday, I'm telling you!"

"Just... stop. Please?" Her face saddens at the look in his eyes. She know's this engagement is killing him.

"Will you at least... say goodbye? To her, I mean."

His voice is soft, "Alright."

Rory nods her head, "Okay."

* * *

To be continued... 


	3. It's Too Late

Summary: JJ. She said it was over, but it wasn't. Not for them. 

Disclaimer: I do not own _anything_.

Author's Note: I promise a happy ending, but it will take a while to get there. Please let me know what you think!

gilmoregirlsfanatic: My first reviewer! Thanks a bunch!

Maria14: Yeah, that was probably my biggest concern. I didn't want to write a bunch of pointless words that people would just skim over, so I made it flow more quickly. I just kind of wrote what had to be said. Thanks for the review!

Lorelai 35 Gilmore: Yes. I just really love the symbol of the song, you know? The lyrics. I think in the end it will really fit with this story.

* * *

Chasing Cars

Chapter Two: It's Too Late

After that last conversation, that last confession, he questioned why he still loved her.

His best guess; because he loved her no matter what. No matter what happened. In his opinion, that was the best kind of love.

No matter what - No matter what - If only it worked both ways.

He was walking through the empty streets of Star's Hollow. Rory had left hours ago. And, now, he was alone. Alone with his thoughts, which was never safe.

He thought about how much he would love to punch the living daylights out of Christopher. It was not a smart idea, he knew that, but it would be nice. He hated that man. This was the second time he had torn him and Lorelai apart. And this time, he was getting away with it. He hated him.

A slight breeze passed by his face, bringing him a sort of relief. He shoved his hands deep in his pockets as he continued to walk. He was close to her house now. Too close. He turned around and started in the other direction. Home. The last time he would be sleeping there.

He figured he'd drive up to Maine. Hang out with Liz and T.J. before settling anywhere. He had thought about Boston, then changed his mind. Thought about New York for about half of a second, and then had himself a good laugh. He couldn't picture himself anywhere but Star's Hollow, but he had to leave. Either that, or suffer.

He was pulled away from his thoughts when he heard footsteps nearby. He turned around; no one was there. He turned to his right; no one. To the left; there. He could just barely see a slim figure in the darkness. As he moved closer, the image became clearer. And before long, he recognized her. _Lorelai_.

There they stood, in the middle of the street, staring back at each other for the first time in a little over a year. Bringing back memories of their third-to-last encounter... in the street... yelling... and screaming...

She pulled her sweater tightly around her, making sure to avoid eye contact. He however, could not help but stare. Her hair was thrown back messily, her face free of any make-up. To him, she seemed beautiful.

She brought herself to look up at him, revealing her once sparkling blue eyes, to be empty. He felt that familiar lump in his throat at the sight of her dark gaze. He could n't speak.

"Hey." She spoke softly.

"H-hey."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Just... walking." He shrugs his shoulders, "Clearing my head... You?"

"Same." He slightly nods. They are once again thrown into that deafening silence. "So, um - Rory said something about you moving. Is it true?"

"Yeah... yeah, it's... true."

"It's not because of me, is it?"

His tone is suddenly bitter, "Not everything revol-"

"Revolves around me, yeah, I've heard."

He sighs, not in the mood for an argument. He hesitates before speaking again. "Look... Lorelai, I'll miss you... even if things are... messed up right now. Even if they'll always be messed up."

She looks down at the ground, trying to hide her expression. "I'll miss you too." She has still not lifted her head.

He lets out a deep sigh. "Well... I guess I should head back to the di-"

She looks straight at him, "Why didn't you try to make things better?"

"Wha-" Was she really blaming this on him?

"We could have worked things out. Now it's too late..."

"Lorelai... you cheated on me..." Had she forgotten?

She scoffs, "I didn't cheat on you..."

His voice is slightly raised, "Well, what would you call it?" She just shakes her head. "Did we break up? Were you still wearing the ring?"

"It's in the past now."

"Yeah, it is in the past. I should have seen it coming, though, right?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means."

"It's not like I planned to-"

"Planned to what? Pull a guilt trip on me and then go off to Christopher? The one man who's always there for you!"

"He was there for me a lot more than you were in those last four months!"

"I'm not even gunna answer to that..."

"Yeah, there's not much to defend yourself on, huh?"

He shakes his head, "Don't do this... don't expect any kind of sympathy from me... not after what you did."

She walks closer to him, practically in his face. He had never seen her this intense before, not since the night of Rory's accident. "You don't think you were hurting me! Huh! All those months... postponing the wedding! Shutting me out of your life! I had to do something! I had to get out!"

"You had to run to Christopher!"

"Yeah, maybe so. But at least I told you the truth! At least I wasn't hiding it for two months!"

"Oh, back to this... back to April..."

"That's why it all started, wouldn't you say!" He is shocked by this statement, and she instantly regrets saying it.

"I'm - I'm sorry, Luke. I didn't mean anything by that-"

"Yeah." He walks past her, muttering under his breath, "You never do..."

She turns around, about to follow him, but then she stops. The tears sting as they begin to brim her eyes. The possibilities were slipping farther and farther away.

- - -

As he lay in bed, wide awake, he couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of guilt. Sure, he owed himself a good vent, but he still regretted it. He hated upsetting her. He hated it, but she needed to know how hurt he was. She needed to know that she was killing him.

He kicks himself for not trying harder.

He should have tried to fix things. Now it was too late.

* * *

To be continued... 


	4. Slipping Away

Summary: JJ. She said it was over, but it wasn't. Not for them. 

Disclaimer: I do not own _anything_.

Author's Note: I promise a happy ending, but it will take a while to get there. Please let me know what you think!

Lukelorelaichick: Hah. Okay, I'll try my best to update quickly. I'm glad you like the story so much, lol. Thanks for the review!

minor-thing: I know. I rarely ever read angst-y stories, never mind write them. It's different for me, but I like writing it.

flirtswithdisaster: Aw, your reviews are always so nice! Thanks! And I promise to work on my other stories, I know it's been forever since I've updated.

cywen69: I know, this whole thing with Chris (on the show) really just sickens me. Worst season finale ever...

javajunkie mi; ProFfeSseR and Maria14: Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Chasing Cars

Chapter Three: Slipping Away

She was lying on her side, her back facing him.

She shivered as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

She went still as she felt his arm make its way around her.

It wasn't warm or comforting, like _his_ was. It was cold and sex-obsessed.

She squeezes her eyes shut. Maybe if she doesn't move, he won't say anything.

Maybe if she can't see him, he can't see her.

-

He whispers, "Lor, what's wrong?" She doesn't answer. "Lor?"

"Nothing." Her voice is shallow, unemotional.

He lightly kisses her shoulder as he brushes his hand down her arm, "Come on, tell me." Lorelai remains silent. "Was it a bad dream?"

She pulls away from him, "I need to talk to Rory." She crawls out of bed, and makes her way down the stairs. Leaving Chris staring in her direction, in the darkness.

She is surprised to see Rory sitting on the couch, clearly drifting in her own thoughts.

"Rory?"

"I couldn't sleep." She looks up to see the tears in her mother's eyes. She sits up, alarmed, "Mom, what's wrong?"

Her voice is shaking, "It's nothing. It's nothing. I just-" She sighs, walking towards her. She settles on the couch as a new flow of tears began to form. Her eyes are sore from the effort trying to stop them. "I don't want him to move... I don't want him to leave me."

Rory scoots closer to her, comforting her, "Mom, it's okay. You have Dad." _You left him for Dad._

Shaking her head, "But I'm in love with Luke." She chokes.

"I know." She whispers.

"Rory, what was I thinking? How could I screw up so badly?"

Rory too, can feel the tears brimming her eyes. She doesn't know what to say.

"He was never anything but good to me, and I just... _threw_ it back in his face."

"You were hurting, mom. You were upset."

"I know, but... all those months that I suffered and sulked... not saying anything... they're _nothing_ compared to me cheating on him." The words disgust her.

"I cheated on him." She looks down, "And now, I'm marrying Chris and Luke is leaving... things are so screwed up. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I was supposed to marry Luke. Start a family with _Luke_."

Rory didn't need to hear it. She knew what happened. She knew why it ended. _You left him for Dad._

She speaks softly, "Maybe you should talk to him-"

She shakes her head, "I already did. And it was horrible."

"What?"

"An hour ago... I was walking outside... and I saw him... and we talked and we fought..."

"Mom..."

"I really screwed up this time."

* * *

The air was cool and dark. He was used to it, though. It was always like this at six in the morning.

He had finished loading his truck an hour ago, and had been sitting in it for the same amount of time. He was still parked in front of the diner.

His hands were on the steering wheel, his eyes were fixed ahead of him, but he couldn't bring himself to move. He was hoping she would come. He knew she wouldn't. But he was hoping.

He decides to wait, just in case, knowing that chances are he will just be wasting time.

It's too late. She was right. It would have been hard, but they could have worked through it.

- - -

His stomach begins turning somersaults when he spots her jeep through his rear-view mirror. She slows down as she nears his truck. He gets out, slowly, as she pulls over behind him. He watches her as she climbs out of the jeep, not sure what to expect. She walks towards him, and then stops, standing no more than a foot away. He notices her tear-stained face.

Her voice is barely audible, "I just... wanted to say goodbye. I'm really - I'm _really _going to miss you." She hesitates for a moment, but then reaches her arms around his neck, hugging him. She is relaxed when she feels his arms embrace her.

He struggles to keep his voice from shaking, "I'm going to miss you too."

He takes in the smell of her sweet scent, not wanting to let go. She closes her eyes tightly, trying to force away the tears threatening to emerge.

She is in his arms again. For one last time.

She then allows the tears to slowly flow down her cheeks, hardly soaking through his flannel. She pulls away, looking down as she swipes them from her cheeks.

"I'll never be sorry," he says, "for being with you."

She sniffles, "Me neither."

He looks at her for the last time, and then softly kisses her temple. The tears are visible in his eyes.

She controls the desire to kiss him right then and there, and watches as he climbs into his truck, turning the corner, and driving away. She slowly walks over to the diner steps, taking a seat.

Reality is sinking in.

This was her last chance, and she was letting it slip away?

No.

* * *

To be continued... 


	5. A Follower

Summary: JJ. She said it was over, but it wasn't. Not for them. 

Disclaimer: I do not own _anything_.

Author's Note: I promise a happy ending, but it will take a while to get there. Please let me know what you think!

Lukelorelaichick: So that you do not 'die of deprivation of this story', I will be sure to update regularly, lol. Thanks for the review, it was funny.

coffeeandadanish: I promise to 'get rid' of Chris, lol.

lynndaly: Oh, I _so_ agree. This season is already so depressing. I just hope that Rosenthal makes things better between Luke and Lorelai. I'll die if she ends up with Chris.

flirtswithdisaster: Oh, God! That's awful! I now hate David Sutcliffe! Don't worry, I won't be taking his side. Ugh, that man sickens me! -Sighs- On a happier note, thank you for the wonderful review. It's always nice to read your thoughts. :)

minor-thing: I'm glad it's appreciated, lol. Thanks for the review!

gilmoregirlsfanatic; lyonser; javajunkie mi; Luke-n-LorelaiLuva6292; and ProFfeSseR: Thanks so much for your reviews!

cywen69: It's funny that you say that...

* * *

Chasing Cars

Chapter Four: A Follower

She intakes a sharp breath, and then, immediately stands up.

She glances over at the jeep, and without another minute passing, she is following him.

She is determined to catch up as she searches for him on the road.

There. She see's his truck just before hitting the highway, and begins beeping the horn. He looks in the mirror, waving his hand to let her pass him. She continues to beep.

He then takes a second glance, realizing it is _her_.

Tires screeching, he instantly pulls over. She does the same.

_I'm not letting go._

- - -

He takes no time in rushing out of the truck, "What's wrong!"

She doesn't speak. She just looks around, clearly feeling out of place as she walks over to him. She doesn't know how to stand, doesn't know what to do with her hands...

She has no prepared dialogue. Nothing fabulous to say.

Lorelai takes a deep breath, "Luke - Luke I-" She closes her eyes in frustration, "Luke, I don't want you to move." There, she said it.

"Lorelai-"

"No. Just listen. I've - I've been living... without you... for a year, now, and... I don't want to do that anymore. I _can't_... do that anymore. I love you, Luke. I do. And I know that my... actions prove otherwise, but it's true. I love you, and I will do whatever it takes to make this work. Anything... just... tell me what I have to do." Her voice is shaking, "Because... I love you, and I'm sorry. And I lo-"

She squeals lightly, taken by surprise as he presses his lips against hers. His hands beneath each cheek, he tilts his head, deepening the kiss. She gives in, allowing herself to slide into it as well. Her hands drag up his chest, her arms reach around his neck. He slowly pushes her to the truck door, leaning against her, aching for more.

_Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet_

They break for air, breathing heavily, his forehead resting against hers. He looks down, his thumb wiping away the single tear trailing down her cheek.

"I love you."

She smiles lightly, trying to hold in the rest of the tears, "I'm going with you."

"Where?"

"Wherever. Wherever you're going, I'm going with you."

"But, Rory and... Chri-"

"I'm going with you."

He searches her eyes, he know's her mind is set. Shining a small grin, "Alright."

* * *

To be continued... 


	6. Crossing Boundaries

Summary: JJ. She said it was over, but it wasn't. Not for them. 

Disclaimer: I do not own _anything_.

Author's Note: I promise a happy ending, but it will take a while to get there. Please let me know what you think!

cywen69: It would be funnier if Luke ran him over with his truck. But then he would go to prison... lol

Lukelorelaichick: No, I am not that brilliant, lol, I got the title from the song by Snow Patrol.

Asta-Gilmore; Maria14; flirtswithdisaster; minor-thing; lyonser; coffeeandadanish; Devilishly Charming; Luke-n-LorelaiLuva6292; and ProFfeSseR: Thank you for your continuos reviews!

* * *

Chasing Cars

Chapter Five: Crossing Boundaries

The only sound; the sound of the cars speeding past on the highway.

They don't know where they're going, but they're going far away.

She twists her engagement ring around, slipping it off and on, off and on. And off. Dropping it into her purse. She intertwines her fingers in his. He looks down at their hands, looks at her, smiles, and then faces forward again. A grin tugs at her lips as his thumb caresses her hand.

She speaks softly, "I'm happy. Are you happy?"

He nods, "Finally."

She smiles, but as soon as he looks away, she is looking down, trying to ignore the guilt. She opens her mouth to speak, but he interrupts her. He knows her too well. "Don't. We don't have to talk about it. Not yet."

"Okay." Relieved that she still had time for an explanation.

- - -

Rory moves away from the livingroom window as she hears her father walking down the stairs.

"Mornin', Rory."

"Morning." She shines a weak smile and then bites her lip as he heads into the kitchen. He is back seconds later, looking all around.

"Where's your mom?"

"Uh - she went out."

He points to the window, "Well, her jeeps still out there."

"She walked."

"Oh. You know when she'll be back?"

"Not sure."

"You know where she went?" Rory shakes her head. He asks, confused, "She didn't tell you where she was going?"

"Uh - no. I just... heard her leaving. I'm sure she'll be back soon."

"Alright, well, I was thinking of making some breakfast. You hungry?"

She nods, "Yeah."

She knows her mother won't be back soon. She is overwhelmed with guilt. Lying to her father, it was so wrong. She had told her not to leave. That she needed to break the engagement off before anything. But Lorelai wouldn't listen. Just threw some things in a duffle bag, and met Luke back at the truck. She said she'd check in later. But that was it.

"_What do I tell Dad?"_

"_Tell him I'll be back soon."_

* * *

It is dark now, and several hours later. She and Luke pull into the nearest hotel in a small town outside of Boston.

She had chatted with Rory. Told her where she was. But said not to tell Chris anything.

She sits in a chair as Luke checks into the hotel. She looks around, nervously, thinking of where she was. What she was doing. What doing this meant. Luke turns around, motioning for her to follow him.

They make their way up to the room. Exhausted from the ride, they change their clothes in silence.

They crawl into bed. He turns out the lights, and they beside each other. Not saying a word.

Knots began to form in Lorelai's stomach. She stares at the ceiling, blankly, searching for the right words.

She turns her head to the side, facing him,

"Luke, what am I doing?"

"You have to decide." He too, turns to face her.

They both lay beneath the covers, staring into each other's eyes, taking in the other's features. The moon shines in through the windows, providing the only light. She moves closer to him, her face just inches away from his. She reaches her hand out, pushing his hair back. Her fingers travel to his cheek, scratching against the day-old stubble. She places a soft kiss upon his lips.

"I want _you_. I want to be with _you_."

He responds by returning a gentle kiss. He lingers there for a moment.

She whispers again, her warm breath on his face, "I want to be with you."

He is entranced by her words, by her beauty. He pulls her close to him. Her eyes flutter shut as he caresses her arm, kissing her,

"Luke... make love to me."

She is doing it again, being taken in by the moment. Not focused on reality. Not realizing what is happening. She is letting her emotions take over her, nothing else matters...

In one motion, he is hovering over her. His body gently pressing her into the mattress. She reaches for his face, bringing him down, closer to her.

He captures her lips, kissing her hungrily. His tongue slipping inside of her mouth, dueling with hers.

He never thought he'd do this again. He never thought he'd have the chance. And as he slipped out of his clothing, discarding her of her own, he couldn't help but think things would be different in the morning.

* * *

To be continued... 


	7. Regular Routine

Summary: JJ. She said it was over, but it wasn't. Not for them. 

Disclaimer: I do not own _anything_.

Author's Note: I promise a happy ending, but it will take a while to get there. Please let me know what you think!

cywen69: I always love reading your reviews. You have interesting opinions, especially on Lorelai, and I'm starting to believe them true. I really believe that growing up in that house, feeling unloved, makes it impossible for her to commit to anybody, not just Luke. It's been like this through every season. I don't know... it's sad. The show is really getting depressing.

LukeNLorelaifanatic: Don't worry, I'm taking care of it. I hate Chris on so many levels, but nobody deserves to be cheated on. Lorelai and Luke will be affected by this in the next few chapters. Everything is going to be cleared up.

Christi06: I'm glad you decided to read it. Thanks for the review!

Lukelorelaichick: Yes, yes, yes, Lorelai will learn to deal with the consequence of her -repeated- mistake. She's going through something right now, but she's going to be helped through it. Thanks for your reviews, you never fail to post one, lol! And yeah, it gets difficult to update quickly, but I have like... three other uncompleted stories that are simply not completed because I wrote them so insanely slow. I'm forcing myself to stick with this one, lol. I'll just have to finish the others after this. Thanks, again for the review. :)

borncountry88: Glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

* * *

Chasing Cars

Chapter Six:Regular Routine

Several streaks of sunlight shine through the window, causing her to awake. She is at first, confused by the unfamiliar room, but as she remembers the events of the night before, a smile stretches across her face. She rubs her eyes, and attempts to push her disarrayed hair behind her ears. She turns to face him, whispering his name. He doesn't respond.

She whispers again, "Luuuke..." Still, he remains asleep. She smiles as she moves closer, dragging herself on top of his body, planting a soft kiss on his lips. Again and again, until he begins to stir.

He opens his eyes to find dark curls falling down on him. Her chest against his.

She giggles against his lips, "Good morning."

He answers groggily, "Morning."

"Sleep well?"

"Mmm..."

"Do you know what time it is?"

He leans up slightly, glancing at the clock; 11:03 AM. He drops his head, sighing, "I've never slept this late in my entire life."

"I have."

"I'm not surprised."

She smiles, "I need coffee."

_I need coffee. _Back to their regular routine. He wonders how long it will last. How long it will be before she breaks down in tears, needing his comfort, and then walks away. Maybe he doesn't have to think about it. Maybe he can just think of what's happening now. He should, for the sake of his sanity, but he can't. He has too many questions. He has too many doubts.

He's guilty. She cheated. And he cheated with her.

He know's it hasn't hit her yet. But he know's that it will. Sooner or later, it will. And he dreads it. Because she has proven to be unpredictable, and her decisions are not always in his favor.

He slides out of bed, gets dressed, and then makes his way downstairs. He gathers some muffins from the buffet. Some bacon and eggs, some toast and coffee. He brings the tray up to their room.

He watches her as she eats her breakfast, her curls dangling, wet from her shower. She is wrapped in a white bathrobe, unaware of the effect she has on him.

But once they finish their breakfast, once there are no other distractions, the uneasiness begins to kick in, and the silence emerges. Just as he expected.

- - -

She is leaning against the headboard, right beside him. She sits further up, curling her legs beneath her,

"So, what now?" She breaks the silence.

He looks down at his hands, "Well, I don't know..."

"I mean, I should probably get back to-"

"Yeah." She can sense the disturbance in his voice. He continues to look down at his hands, avoiding eye contact, "What are you going to do, Lorelai?"

She takes in a deep breath, "I don't... know-"

He shakes his head, scoffing.

"No... I _do_ know. I just... I don't know how to tell him-"

"You had no problem telling me."

She furrows her eyebrows, staring at him disbelievingly, "I'm going to tell him, Luke. I just need to sort things out." Her voice is slightly raised.

"You'll sort things out... and then you'll end it with him?"

"Y-yes."

He nods, but she knows he is doubting her.

"I will, Luke. I promise."

"Okay, I heard you." He gets off the bed and heads over to his suitcase, "We should probably get-going. You know, don't want to get there too late." He walks into the bathroom, placing his few things in the suitcase. She remains on the bed, watching him.

* * *

The ride back home is slow.

Slow and silent.

Lorelai leans her head against the window, hitting it hard every time they run over a pothole. She doesn't know what to do with herself. She looks over at Luke, his eyes are concentrated on the road. He has been in the same position for the past hour.

Her eyes then wander to her purse. She bends down, unzipping it and noticing the ring. She has almost forgotten that it even existed.

She then sees her cell phone, immediately thinking of Rory.

(7) Missed Calls

Three from Rory. Four from Chris.

She quickly dials the familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Mom, when are you coming home?" She speaks loudly into the phone.

"We're on our way now."

"You didn't answer any of my calls! You could have been dead, and I never would have known!"

"We're on our way now." She reapeats herself, unemotionally.

"Alright, well, what should I tell Dad?"

"I don't know, Rory. Just... figure something out!"

The other end of the line is silent.

"I'm sorry... I just... I'm just a little overwhelmed."

"Well, you don't have to take it out on me. I'm supposed to be your favorite daughter."

"You _are_ my favorite daughter." She smiles weakly. "I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven." She waits a moment before speaking. Glancing around the room, looking at nothing in particular, she manages to say it, "Mom... what are you going to tell Dad?"

She glances over at Luke, "I'm - I don't know yet. I don't know... I'll figure it out."

"Alright, well, he's pulling in the driveway now."

"Okay, I'll let you go."

"Wait, mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you - never mind."

"What is it?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"Alright, bye, hon."

"Bye."

Rory hangs the phone up, watching as he climbs out of the car. She wishes it didn't have to come to this. The lying and the sneaking. The cheating... The cheating. Hadn't her mom learned her lesson? It shouldn't have come to this.

It shouldn't have happened in the first place.

* * *

To be continued... 


	8. Full of Regret

Summary: JJ. She said it was over, but it wasn't. Not for them. 

Disclaimer: I do not own _anything_.

Author's Note: Okay, I got _so_ into this, I spent the whole night writing it. I don't know, I couldn't stop. I might end up editing it a little bit, since it was late and I was practically asleep. But, that's alright. I figured I'd post it just for the heck of it. So, tell me what you guy think. :)

Author's Note: Okay, I got into this, I spent the whole night writing it. I don't know, I couldn't stop. I might end up editing it a little bit, since it was late and I was practically asleep. But, that's alright. I figured I'd post it just for the heck of it. So, tell me what you guy think. :) 

LukeNLorelaifanatic: Well, I hope this chapter has enough drama for 'ya, lol. Thanks for the _wonderful_ review. :)

flirtswithdisaster: Hah, your poor roommates. Just kidding, lol. It is 'so true', and that's why I wrote it. Thanks for reviewing!

Thanks for all the reviews, guys. They were extremely motivating and helpful, and are very much appreciated. :)

* * *

Chasing Cars

Chapter Seven: Full of Regret

He parks about a block away from her house. She asked him to do this. She doesn't want things to be worse than they have to be. As she is climbing out of the truck, she stops, and then turns to face him, "Luke, I would have stayed, _really_."

His expression is enough to let her know he is hurt, "Yeah."

"I just - Rory's been wondering what's going on... and Chri-"

He immediately cuts her off, "I really have to get back to the diner. The place is still a mess... boxes and storage..."

"Oh..." She looks down, awkwardly, "Right, sure."

"Just... call me, okay? Let me know what's... going on."

She nods, "I will."

As she is walking towards her house, he hesitates, but then continues to drive forward. He watches through his rear-view mirror, as she becomes more distant. _Why the fuck did she come in the first place?_

He is regretful, and angry, and confused, he know's things will not go well. He know's she will have second-thoughts referring to her "I want _you_" seduction. _It's just a game to her._

- - -

She stands on the front porch, the cool night air causing goose-bumps to appear on her skin. She opens her purse, picking the ring up and sliding it on her finger. She turns her head to see the kitchen light on. _They must be in there. Waiting._ She takes a deep breath as she walks forward, twisting the key, turning the knob, entering the house.

"Hello?" She calls.

Chris jerks his head up, Rory runs from the table, "Mom!"

They meet her in the livingroom, and as she sees her daughter's face, and the face of her fiancé, she feels all of the guilt exploding inside of her.

He is instantly in front of her, lightly brushing her lips, "Lor, where have you been? We were ready to organize a search party!"

Rory doesn't say anything, and this makes Lorelai even more anxious.

"I know - I'm sorry..." She begins to search for an alternative reason for her absence.

"Where were you?"

"I uh - I was in... Hartford."

She see's the look on Rory's face change, from confused, to disappointed, to angry... Chris continues to question her,"What? Hartford? Why were you in _Hartford_?"

She looks down, shifting uncomfortably in her stance. "Because I needed to... think things through. I needed to clear my head."

"Think things thro- Lor, what are you talking about?"

She speaks uneasily, "I'm talking about... our engagement."

She can tell in his voice, he is immediately crushed. "You're not serious."

Looking up at him, "I am." she speaks softly.

"Lor, we have everything planned. We've been planning for _months_..."

Rory is visibly upset, shaking, and walking out of the room, unnoticed by either of them.

"I know - I just - I don't... think I can marry you." She responds, lamely.

"Well, let's talk about this... We can figure this out-"

Her voice shaking and slightly raised, "No."

"Lorelai-"

"I don't want to talk. I don't want to do this. I _can't _do this."

"Do what?"

"Marry you!" _Is he even listening?_

"Why? Tell me what's going on!"

"I just _can't_!" Pockets of tears began to form in her eyes, blurring her vision.

"I want a reason! I want a reason why my fiancé is calling off our wedding!"

"Because I'm done pretending that I'm in love with you! I'm _done_!"

She know's this is a terrible excuse, but she can't bring herself to tell him the rest of the problem. The rest of the interference.

- - -

The next morning, as she stands in the kitchen of the Dragonfly, chefs rushing to get their orders completed, Michel complaining about his missing fancy Italian shoes, all of the previous night's events replay in her mind. The yelling, and the cussing, and the horrible things said... She remembers the look on his face before he slammed the door. His last words, _This isn't over. _She remembers her sleepless night, as she thought of the _unsaid_.

She is pulled away from her thoughts as Sookie reappears before her. She pats her arm, attempting to comfort her, "How are you holding up?"

"I don't know... okay, I guess."

"Alright, you let me know if you need anything. I'll make anything you want. You sure you're not hungry?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay." She smiles weakly.

Lorelai looks down, playing with the handle of her coffee mug, staring, blankly, "There's something wrong with me."

Sookie looks up, "Come on, don't say that."

"It's true."

"No, it's not."

"I cheated on Luke... I cheated on Chris... There's something wrong with me."

"You don't have to tell Chris, Lorelai. He _doesn't_ have to know."

She lifts her head, "Well, I can't just end it for no reason, Sookie. I have to have a reason. What's my reason?"

"Lorelai..."

"I don't know what to do... Either way, somebody gets hurt." She again, drops her head, "Not that I haven't hurt Luke enough..."

"Hey, listen to me." She leans in, Lorelai looks at her, "You and Luke have always had something special, Lorelai. I don't know what it is, but it's there, and it's real, and you two belong together."

"I know. I _know _that. I just - I don't know if he knows or... thinks... or - anything..."

"He'll come around. He will."

* * *

She didn't come by today. He expects she will tomorrow. He hopes she will. He doesn't know what will happen, but he knows it will decide whether he stays or leaves.

As he tapes another box shut, he looks around the empty diner. His father's former hardware store. He feels a lump form in his throat, at the thought of leaving this place. Not just the diner, but the town. As psychotic as it is. He know's he will miss it.

He then hears the bells chime at the opening of the door, but he doesn't bother turning around. It's not Lorelai. And no one else is of any importance to him. He grumbles, "We're closed."

"Are you?"

He recognizes that voice, and once he turns around, he is shocked into infuriation at the sight before him.

His voice is cold, "What do you want?"

"Aw, come on, Luke. Is that any way to treat your customers?"

"_What_ do you want?"

"I want the truth."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Lorelai."

"What about her?"

"You're the reason she left me."

He rolls his eyes, "I don't have time for this..." Chris quickly paces towards him. "Take one step further and I swear to God..."

"What? Are you threatening me, now? Man, I thought that whole macho-lumber-jack thing was just an image."

His muscles tense, "Get out of here."

"Not until I hear the truth."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You spent the night with Lorelai... I know you did... I'm not an idiot!"

He walks closer, speaking firmly in his face, "Yeah. I did spend the night with her! Now what are you going to do about it?"

Something explodes inside of him. Uncontrollably, hard, his fist slams against Luke's face. Mindless, fists swinging and digging and punching, they go down together. Hitting the floor hard. They hear the door burst open, but everything is a blur. "Luke - Luke - Cut it out!", someone yells.

He is then grabbed from behind, swung roughly around. His lungs are packed with pain as he struggles to catch his breath. He realizes it is Jackson holding him up. "What the hell is wrong you!" he screams. Chris stands up, attempting to swing again, but somebody holds him back.

He pulls away from them, scoffing, swiping blood from his nose, "She'll come back to me. She always does..." He leaves the diner, slamming the door.

* * *

To be continued... 


	9. Little Reality

Summary: JJ. She said it was over, but it wasn't. Not for them. 

Disclaimer: I do not own _anything_.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update, guys. I've had a busy week full of lab reports and essays and I really just had to put school first. Thanks for all the reviews, though. They were really great and I got a lot of feedback and motivation. :)

GilmoreGirlAddict: Rory wasn't really upset about Lorelai breaking the engagement off. She was upset that Lorelai was lying to Chris about where she was, and why she was really ending it. And, yes, I thought that last sentence was very 'Christopher-y'. But he's not necessarily right this time. Thanks for the review!

cywen69: Originally, I wrote Luke punching Chris first, but I wasn't able to post the chapter until after episode 7.2 and I didn't want people to think I was just copying the storyline. It's hard writing about a season _during_ the season, but I'm managing. I guess it wouldn't have been that big of a deal if I kept it, but I kind of like how it's reversed. And, yes, I plan on Lorelai going to counciling, It's not going to be one straight road to L+L happiness.

flirtswithdisaster: I know, the episodes are getting more and more depressing. They need to get back together! Like, right now! I can't take anymore of this storyline!

Luke-n-LorelaiLuva6292: It was great watching Luke punch Chris, but how about the background music? It was killing me, I was laughing so hard! Very intense scene, lol. Thanks for the review!

Lukelorelaichick: I know, the story is lacking funniness. I've just gotten very wrapped up in the drama/angst storyline. I'll work on some funnies for the next chapter, lol. Thanks for the review!

sarahb2007: I usually stay away from the married-with-kids storylines, because I find them all the same, but we'll see. I'm not really sure how far I'm taking it.

Leila: Aw, I'm glad you like it so much, lol. And I like your -cough- suggestion, very helpful. I'll let you know that I have a similar storyline planned out. So, thanks for the motivation, lol. And, yes, I've been trying hard to write both Luke's and Lorelai's POV. It's always agitating when you only hear one character's perspective, so I'm trying my best. Thanks for the review, it was great. :)

* * *

Chasing Cars

Chapter Eight: Little Reality

He lunges forward, intending to follow him out the door, but Jackson quickly grabs hold of him, yelling, "Cut it out!", pushing him farther from the door, "Cut it out!"

He gains control of himself, shaking his head, trying to show he has calmed down. Jackson walks in front of him, his hand on his shoulder, "You okay?"

"Yeah... I'm - I'm fine."

"God, man, what's with you?"

"Nothing! Nothing's with me."

"Two more swings and he would've been in the emergency room..."

"It's over, he's gone, he's fine."

Jackson steps back, sighing, looking around, immediately noticing the empty diner. "You're really outta here, huh?"

Luke nods.

"Can't imagine this place without _Luke's_..."

He doesn't say anything.

Jackson hesitates, "Well, good luck to you. Take it easy, alright?"

"Yeah."

He walks towards the door, and stops, "Look... I'm sorry things didn't... work out with..."

"Yeah... thanks."

He nods sympathetically, and then leaves.

- - -

No more than thirty minutes later, she is rushing into the diner, panic-stricken. She walks over to him, searching his face for any signs of bruises or injuries, looking for any sign of blood on the floor. "Sookie told me what happened! I came over here as soon as I could! Are you all right?"

He turns away from her, trying to nod it off, "Yeah... I'm fine."

"You're fine? Jackson made it seem like _Fight Club _all over again! I mean, without the... punching yourself and... throwing yourself against the wall... part, of course, because then you wouldn't necessarily be-"

"I'm fine."

She questions the uneasiness in his voice, "Well - what happened? Why was he here?"

"Why do you think?" He scoffs, turning back to the counter and loading another box.

She stands still, knowing all-too-well what he meant by this."Did you tell him... what happened?"

His tone is bitter, "Yeah, I did."

She slumps down on a stool, her mind racing for the right words to say, searching for her next move. _It's out. He knows... _She looks over at Luke, watching as he loads his box up. Another flow of panic begins to emerge.

"You're packing your things... why are you packing your things?"

"I'm leaving." There is no emotion in his voice.

"You can't... leave. You can't leave, it's over with me and Chris-"

He lifts his head, "What, like that was our goal? To drive Christopher away?"

"No - that's not what I mean-"

He shakes his head, "I'm leaving, Lorelai. We don't belong together..."

She can feel the tears brimming her eyes, "Don't say that..."

"We _don't_ belong together! What we did was so fucking wrong!"

She jumps slightly at the raise of his voice.

"It's like... I don't think! I don't _think _when I'm around you!"

"Lu-"

"I'm an idiot..."

"You're not an idiot!"

"I'm not that _guy_. I don't cheat... I don't... _sleep_ with someone's fiancé!"

"Luke-"

"I've been cheated on twice... Lorelai, _twice_! And you know what the funny thing is? You hated Nicole for what she did! You bad-mouthed her, you said she was crazy! And then you turn around and do the same fucking thing!"

"It's different, Luke!"

"How! How is it different!"

"_Because_, I was in a bad place!"

"Yeah..."

"You have no idea how miserable I was! You have _no clue_! You have no-"

"I don't want to hear it..."

"You have no clue how hard it was because you didn't even care!"

Completely ignoring her words, "It will just happen again, Lorelai! Again and again and again! It'll never change! Why the hell should I start trusting you now! You cheated on me... you cheated on Chris..."

"God, Luke! Just shut up! I wasn't the only one in the hotel room!" She chokes, the tears freely emerging.

He looks straight at her, "And that's why I'm leaving. So it never happens again... the sooner I get out of this fucking town the better!"

She struggles to speak between the sobs, "Good! Then go! Just _go_! You can go straight to hell for all I care!"

"Right back at 'ya!"

- - -

His shoulders are squared, his chest is heaving with every breath as he watches her jeep speed away.

They had hit rock bottom. This was it. He couldn't take anymore.

* * *

Her knees are drawn up to her chest as she allows the tears to slide down her cheeks. They blur her vision, clinging to her eyelashes. She cries silently, alone. Her throat is sore, and her breath is hard to catch as she tries to pull herself together. It's no use. _There's nothing left._

She lifts her head at the sound of the front door opening, she tries to hide the evidence of her crying, she tries to turn the other way, but Rory is by her side within seconds.

She rests her head on her mother's shoulder, gently rubbing her arm, telling her things will be okay. She knows that these words mean nothing, but she hopes that they will bring her comfort. _There's only Rory._

Luke is gone. Chris will be back. Her parents will be livid. There will only be Rory.

* * *

To be continued... 


	10. Working Up

Summary: JJ. She said it was over, but it wasn't. Not for them. 

Disclaimer: I do not own _anything_.

Author's Note: I promise a happy ending, but it will take a while to get there. Please let me know what you think!

It's Lorelai not Lor: I totally love your pen name, lol. Thanks for the review.

flirtswithdisaster: Thanks for reviewing. It seemed pretty realistic to me, so that's the way the story's flowing. Rory _is_ always there. So, she is kind of representing Lorelai's only hope at this point.

cywen69: I completely agree. It's always annoying when somebody says they're now 'Chris fans' because Luke was a 'jerk' in the sixth season. I don't understand where they're coming from. A jerk is someone who intentionally hurts somebody. Luke is the farthest thing from that. Sure, when he's upset, he can be a jerk, but as you said, 'his head was just somewhere else' and that doesn't make him a jerk! There, rants over, lol. Thanks for the review.

JJ4EVER: I know, things are pretty depressing, lol. But they'll get better soon. Promise. As for the actual show, I'm just crossing my fingers, hoping that they'll get back together.

Luke-n-LorelaiLuva6292: Yeah, I love the song. The lyrics really fit with their relationship, so I chose it as the title.

javajunkieness: Aw, this has to be one of the nicest reviews I've ever gotten. And one of the longest, lol. Yeah, I tried to throw little things in, like Lorelai chasing Luke, so it would fit with the title. As the story goes on, you'll see even more of a connection. And I _wish_ I was the writer for the show in disguise, but unfortunately, I'm not, lol. I have faith in Rosenthal, though. He better fix things! Thank you for the wonderful review, it's really appreciated. :)

* * *

Chasing Cars

Chapter Nine: Working Up

Three hours later, and she still remained on the couch. Her body sweating, the mascara no doubt stained beneath her eyes. No longer able to shed any tears, her throat his sore, her entire body straining and wanting to feel happy again. She feels as though she could throw up at any moment. She could collapse. Her head could burst from the pain pounding and pounding. She rolls her eyes at the sound of the phone ringing for the fourth time within the hour. She doesn't budge. She won't speak to him.

"_It's me again... just... hoping you'll pick up the phone that you've been ignoring for the past hour... Lor... Lor, please just pick up..." _He sighs and then hesitates before hanging up.

She quickly pulls the ring off of her finger, throwing it against the wall.

She wanted to scream, and yell, and slap him, push him off the face of the earth, along with his ignorance.

At the same time, wanting to fuck him senseless.

Collapse into him. Want him to save her. Want to love him, like she loved Luke.

She hated this life, this deep hole she had created, burying herself inside of it. Cutting off the oxygen, unintentionally hurting everybody she knows with every step that she took. Morphing into somebody completely different, why couldn't she just... _change back_?Go _back._

_Back!_

She mentally kicked herself, as she exhaled deeply, sealing her eyes shut. Maybe she was in some horrible nightmare. The past year was not real, just a nightmare. All she had to do was wake up, and she would be sitting at the diner counter, just waiting and waiting and waiting...

She would get it. Eventually. Someday. She would get the whole package.

But she wasn't dreaming. And she couldn't jump into a time-machine. She had to move on. Take a step forward. She had hit rock bottom, now she had to work her way up.

Carolyn Bates.

Or Linda or Lynnie or _something._

She sat up, looking around the room. Where did she put it? Where did she put that card? She hurried up the stairs, looking through her dresser droors, it had to be in there, somewhere.

She remembers that night. Her parents had invited her over, intending to set her up with Chris.

Lorelai then spent and hour and a half in the backseat of her car, letting all of it out. The truth about her life, how she had never loved anyone until Luke. How she had to make a decision. To wait or make a move.

There, she found it. She stares at the folded card, torn at the corners, damaged, wrinkled, and holds on to it tightly.

She will take a shower. She will have a good night's sleep. Tomorrow will be different.

* * *

He had drove all night. And seven hours later, he was there, in Maine. Ringing their doorbell, knowing he would be bombarded with questions. He was going to stay their for a while. With Liz and T.J.

"Luke? Wow, I wasn't expecting such a great surprise! How are you doing?" She opens the door, clearly shocked.

"Fine. Well, no - not really... I uh - I need a place to stay."

"And all is not right with the world... Why the hell do you need a place to stay?"

"It's... complicated..."

"Well, come on in..."

"Thanks."

He accepts her embrace, and then looks over, noticing T.J. holding William while sitting on the couch. This is his fifth time seeing William, their 15-month-old son. He has to admit, having a child really changed T.J. _He's still a dumb ass, but he's a good father._

He nodded off their questions, explaining he needed a rest from the drive, and then spent most of the morning in bed.

It was around twelve o'clock when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

It was Liz, "Hey, big brother."

He sat up, climbing out of bed.

"Oh, no... Sleep, I don't care. I was just checking on 'ya."

"No, I'm up, It's fine."

"Well, are you hungary?"

He looks down, picking up his flannel, "Yeah, I guess."

"Alright."

- - -

Before long, he was sitting in their kitchen, which resulted with more questions and more explanations. He sat there, listening to his sister's input, against his will.

"Luke, you can't leave her. Not now. Not after you lead her on..."

"I didn't lea-"

"You did. You lead her on. You made her think that the two of you were getting back together."

He stays silent. "You got her hopes up. It's like this; the other day T.J. and I were sitting in the livingroom. We were watching _The Bachelor_; great show, a guy spends weeks making out with twenty-five woman, narrowing them down, he eventually marries one of them and signs the divorce papers a month later, but the drama is just terrific-"

"Liz..."

"Oh, right. So, we were watching _The Bachelor_, when all of a sudden we heard some woman outside crying hysterically, for 'Lucky'. Original name for a dog, I know. Well, T.J. got so fed up with her yelling that he went into the bathroom and started barking out the window. The poor lady turned in the opposite direction _screaming_, 'Lucky! Lucky! I'm coming!', all the while expecting to find him. Can you imagine how upset she must have been when she learned that he wasn't there?"

"I can't believe your comparing mine and Lorelai's relationship to a story about your psychotic husband barking out a window!"

"It was supposed to symbolize something! You're letting her down, Luke. She needs you, she wants you, and you're letting her down."

"I can't go through it again, Liz. I can't trust her. That's what a relationship is all about; trust."

"You could give her another cha-"

"No. I'm done giving people second chances."

He gets up from the table, "It'll just take me a little while to find a place," he pushes in his chair, "I'll be outta your way soon."

* * *

Rory is searching for her sweater, while Lorelai sits on the couch, "I don't want to go."

"Well, you have to."

"I don't want to tell them."

"You have to."

"It's going to be horrible. And I don't even know which way they're going to come at me. I mean, I'm sure I've experienced them all, but who know's? Emily Gilmore could have anything up her sleeve."

"Mom..."

"My mother is to me, what Commodus is to Maximus... she is the evil villain in every movie ever produced."

"It vexes me. I am terribly vexed."

She looks up, "Wow. How long have you been waiting to say that?"

"Too long."

"Apparently."

"I haven't seen that movie in a while... we should watch it tonight!"

"Watch blood and guts and a man fall for his sister, after a meal at the Gilmore's?" She pauses for a moment, "It's perfect." She points to the closet, "You're sweater's in there."

"Wow, exactly where it should be..."

"Strange."

* * *

To be continued... 


	11. Possible Effects

Summary: JJ. She said it was over, but it wasn't. Not for them. 

Disclaimer: I do not own _anything_.

Author's Note: I promise a happy ending, but it will take a while to get there. Please let me know what you think! Sorry, guys, this is kind of a short chapter.

TheSecretsSafeWithMe: Yeah, I took a look back and realized how depressing the story was getting so I added a little break. Thanks for the review.

JJ4EVER: I was shocked when he was saying that they didn't belong together on the show and he was like 'let's stop fighting it' I was screaming at the tv. It was so awful to hear him saying that. I hope it wasn't too bad in this story, though, lol.

flirtswithdisaster: Yeah, I didn't like how they dealt with it on the show. I thought it was out of character for neither of her parents to care or make a big deal about their breakup. I don't know, there are a lot of things that I disagree with about the show now, but I have to faith that it will get better. Thanks for the review, they're always apprecitated. :)

Steph89: I'm glad you liked the conversation between Liz and Luke, lol. I tried to add some comedy in there. Thanks for the review.

minor-thing: I've never even heard of that book before. I actually got that phrase from my friend, she's quite a character. I'm glad you're enjoying the story, though. And I agree, it definitely has it's dark points. Take the opening of the previous chapter, for example. But, I think it's coming together well. I hope it is, lol. Thanks for the review.

Lyonser; Sarahb2007; Luke-n-LorelaiLuva6292; and xLorelai N Lukex7: Thanks for the reviews, guys!

* * *

Chasing Cars

Chapter Ten: Possible Effects

Lorelai shuts the door, walking around the jeep.

Rory follows, and asks, "Possible Side Effects?"

"Yeah, this guy writes about being a famous author on a book tour, but each chapter is another random story in his life, having nothing to do with the chapter before it."

"Sounds interesting."

"Oh, like in the first chapter, he talks about how he's horrified of the tooth fairy. Otherwise known as the 'horrible bug'. He was so afraid of this thing, that he locked his bedroom windows and prayed to Jesus that it wouldn't come, then cried hysterically the next morning when his tooth had fallen out. The tooth fairy had 'knocked it out'."

"The guy sounds like a lunatic." They walk up the front steps.

"Rory, that's a horrible thing to say. We should support this man's fear of tooth fairies."

"Where did Sookie here of it?"

"I don't know, computer?"

"Jackson allows Sookie near a computer?"

"Magazine?"

"Sounds more accurate."

"So, anyways, I was thinking that I could do the same. You know, write a book, totally random, and become a best-selling author. Like, I could write about that time when I was five years old, sitting on these very steps, and that butt-faced neighbor of mine bit me straight in the eye because I wouldn't share my bubbles, traumatizing me for the rest of my life. I could never look at bubbles the same way."

"You're butt-faced neighbor bit you in the eye?"

"Of course not, but who would know?"

"You're crazy."

"I'm brilliant."

"Okay, you fantasize over the dream of writing a book full of balderdash, while I focus on the real world."

"Suit yourself. But, when I'm rich and famous and living next door to George Clooney, you'll wish you had supported me and my balderdash."

She chuckles, "I think I'll survive." and then reaches to ring the doorbell.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Don't."

"Mom..."

"Let's just... take it in..."

"Take what in?"

"The wonderful feeling of not... being in there." She points to the house.

"I'm feeling it. It's great. And now it's over." She rings the doorbell.

"Rory, why would you do tha-"

"Hello, Lorelai, Rory." Emily appears from behind the door.

Shining a false smile, "Hi, mom."

"Hey, grandma." Neither of them move.

"Well, come in, come in, we have great news."

- - -

They walk into the livingroom.

"Richard, get Lorelai and Rory their drinks." She turns to face them, "Take a seat. Take a seat."

"What are you on?"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing." Lorelai responds.

Emily waits until they have their drinks, and Richard is sitting beside her. "You remember when I told you that Marilyn was unable to attend the wedding due to her vacation in Kauai?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Well, it seems that the friend she was supposed to bring with her, backed out for a Blondie concert."

"Who would cancel their trip to Hawaii for a Blondie concert?"

"How should I know? Anyway, Marilyn is now coming to the wedding, and plans on bringing a new male friend along with her." Emily seems very pleased.

Lorelai looks over at Rory, Rory shoots her a look. "Um, about that-", Lorelai starts, but is quickly interrupted.

"She wanted me to ask you what color dress the bridesmaids would be wearing. She doesn't want to clash."

"Um, mom-"

"I tried to explain to her that it all depends on the color of the tablecloths, you know, that's when you have to worry about clashing, but-"

"Mom." Emily looks up at her, waiting for a response. Lorelai struggles to think of her next words, but soon reveals, "Chris and I aren't getting married." The words tumble out of her mouth, leaving Richard and Emily in shock.

Her tone is sharp, "What?"

"The wedding's off."

"Lorelai, the wedding is in six weeks. Everybody is attending, they've all responded-"

"No, mom, the wedding is not in six weeks, there isn't going to _be_ a wedding."

"You're joking, please, tell me this is just one of your sick jokes."

She doesn't say anything, just runs her hands down her skirt, avoiding eye contact with anybody.

"This is so typical of you."

"What?" She looks up at her mother.

"You get in one fight, and then you completely give up!"

"We didn't get in a fight!"

"Well, then, what's your excuse this time?"

"I don't have an excuse! We just weren't happy!"

Richard jumps in, "Lorelai, there's no reason to raise your voice."

"I have to raise my voice, it's the only time she ever listens to me!"

"Tell me what happened! I'm your mother, I have a right to know why you're calling your wedding off!" Emily commands.

"_Nothing_ happened!"

She stares at Lorelai for a moment, she can see right through her, "This is about Luke, isn't it?" Lorelai looks at Emily shockingly, "You're probably going back to him... That man always manages to screw something up..."

Her voice is shaking, "I don't even know where Luke is, mom! He moved as soon as he found out about the engagement!"

Emily lifts her head, looking at her daughter almost sympathetically.

Lorelai grabs her purse, getting up from off the couch, "Excuse me."

Rory is quick to follow her.

She watches as her mother rushes into the study.

She is searching her purse for that damn card. She wipes her eyes, she wouldn't shed any tears. She wouldn't let her mother get to her.

Rory listens from outside the door, she hears Lorelai clear her throat, and then leave a message,

"Hey, Carolyn, this is Lorelai Gilmore. You met me a while ago at my parents house... Richard and Emily's house. Um - we had that not-so-weird session in your car... I was just - wondering if you could call me back and we could set up an appointment - uh - it's not that impor- well, it _is_ kind of important - if you could just call me back... let me know when you're available, that would be great, um - thanks, bye."

* * *

To be continued... 


	12. Just Settling

Summary: JJ. She said it was over, but it wasn't. Not for them. 

Disclaimer: I do not own _anything_.

Author's Note: I promise a happy ending, but it will take a while to get there. Please let me know what you think!

Lyonser: Yeah, I like the way that first conversation turned out. I tried my best to make the two of them seem in character. Have you ever read that book, _Possible Side Effects_? It's really great, and that first chapter is really funny, lol. Thanks for reviewing.

cywen69: I love to hate Emily too. Although at this point, I'm hating Chris even more.

Ace5203: I think Lynnie did help Lorelai. She made her realize that Luke was the only man that she ever loved. Her throwing ultimatums and sleeping with Chris, was only her fault, no one else can take any blame for it. And at this point in the story, Lorelai needs to see somebody. Something is obviously not right if she's creating this pattern of cheating on her fiancé. I'm glad you like the story, though. Thanks for the review.

flirtswithdisaster: Yeah, Emily is usually right about a lot of things. But sometimes she just acts so snooty that you want to believe she's wrong. This is kind of random, but I thought it was so out of character for Emily to react that way over Lorelai and Luke's breakup. I mean, I thought that Emily and Richard were beginning to like Luke... and then it's over and they don't even care. Just something that's been on my mind lately. Lol. Thanks for reviewing! I always look forward to your reaction. :)

simplyawfulx3: I'm glad you like it! I've been trying my best to really show more of an emotional side of Lorelai.

JJ4EVER: I'm telling you, read the book _Possible Side Effects, _you'll be giggling even more! It's kind of strange, but it's really good and it seemed like something Lorelai and Rory would talk about, lol. Thanks for reviewing!

javajunkieness: Thank you, you leave the nicest reviews, lol. I agree, I think that especially last season the show lost a lot of it's humor. It seemed like Sookie, Michel, and Paris were really the only people who ever said something worth laughing over. Probably because there was just so much drama and angst... I don't know, it's really sad. I miss the old Gilmore Girls. I really hate this storyline. I've really grown to like April, but this Luke-Lorelai-Chris triangle really sucks.

Corellianjedi2: You're "hooked like a fish", lol. I'm glad. Thanks for the review.

minor-thing: I know, the chapters are short. I try to update quickly, and the chapters are never very long because of it. I'll try and make them longer, though.

Asta-Gilmore: It's getting easier and easier to write the characters as I go on. But it's really complicated writing Lorelai. She's in a dark place right now, which calls for a lot of tears and depression, so it gets tough, but I'm managing. Thanks for the review!

sarahb2007: Yeah, I got mixed reviews on the whole Lorelai-going-to-a-psychologist thing. But for the most part, I think people realize it's the right thing for her. Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like the idea. :)

Vivi07; Polia; Steph89; ggfan01; Luke-n-LorelaiLuva6292; and LukeNLorelaifanatic: thanks for reviewing. :)

* * *

Chasing Cars

Chapter Eleven: Just Settling

They sat on the livingroom couch later that night, not paying attention to the movie much.

"In my sophomore year, Dave Burton was giving his speech, you know, asking for votes to be the next class president, and at the end he said, 'I can't offer you homemade cookies like Jenny, or free donuts like Tyler, but I can off you this; an improvement in our school. I guess I don't have a whole package, but if you're willing to give me a chance, I would appreciate your vote."

"Are you serious?" Lorelai nodded. "Poor Dave."

"The whole auditorium was in hysterics."

"He must have been so embarrassed."

She shrugged, "He won... he and his not-whole-package."

"That's not what he meant!"

"You don't know that." She smiled, turning back to the television. "You know, this movie really sucks."

"Tell me about it."

"The music sucks."

"The dancing sucks."

"Maxwell Caulfield's got nothing against John Travolta."

"What were they thinking?"

"Who knows?"

They're silent for a moment.

"Michelle Pfeiffer's totally pretty, though."

"Totally."

She smiles, looking over at her mom, watching her watch the movie. She seemed okay. She hoped she was okay. But her mom was always hiding her true feelings.

She wonders if she ever got back to Dad. Maybe he gave up trying to contact her. It had only been two days, but her dad was known for giving up. At least, when it came to them.

Secretly, she was hoping he would give up. She loved him. He was her dad. But he didn't belong with her mom.

She looks down at her hands, spinning the cap of her Pepsi bottle on and off, "Mom?", she asks.

"Yeah?"

"Who were you talking to? At Grandmas, earlier?"

She looks over at her, "What?"

"You were leaving someone a message. In the study."

"Oh - no one, just something about the inn."

Rory nods, and looks away. She know's her mom is lying. But she won't tell her that. _When she's ready, she'll come to me. She'll tell me._

* * *

"I just... I became so consumed with this thought of 'now or never', 'he either loves me or he doesn't'... I gave him an ultimatum, he didn't accept it, I slept with Chris, and then..." Her eyes become clouded with tears as the memories flow back to her, "two days later... Luke has a truck full of luggage and all these plans... and I had to crush him. I had to tell him what happened..." She looks down at her hands, "I'll never forget the look on his face. I'll always know that I caused it... every - single - day I regret what I did that night..." She breathes heavily, allowing the tears to fall. Carolyn sits across from her, just listening. "After I told him, after he walked away... it was like I was in an altered state. It didn't even seem real to me." She sighs, "Then I saw how much it affected Rory, and how much that stupid mistake cost me."

"And then Chris stayed."

She inhales, deeply, "Yeah... He's - he's a good guy, he really is. He's grown up and he's gotten his life together. I wish I could love him... but I can't. At least, not in the champagne-and-roses kind of way."

"So, you cheated on Chris... with Luke. What was going through your head? I mean, were there any red flags going up, at all?"

She looks down, embarrassed, "No." Carolyn waits for her to speak further. "I just - Luke was there... and I was with him... and... I don't know... I wasn't even thinking. Being with Luke... it didn't even seem real to me... can't get anymore cliché than that, huh?"

"You weren't focused on reality. Nothing cliché about that."

"I don't know what's wrong with me. One minute I'm engaged to Luke... and the next I'm in bed with Christopher... and then - and then I just go and do it all over again..."

"Do what all over again?"

"The engagement - the secrets - the cheating... I don't know why I started dating Chris in the first place."

"Has he always been somebody that you've said 'Aw, I'll just settle with him, he's there, I'm single'... has he always been there, in the back of your mind, as a place to settle?"

"I mean, to a certain extent. I guess that's how it sort of worked out. Luke and I were over and I just... started dating Chris. Just for the sake of dating him... I'm getting older, I want another kid, I was... I was just settling for what I thought was my last chance." She shakes her head, disgusted with herself. "I know Luke shouldn't have to forgive me. I know _Chris_ shouldn't have to forgive me. But... I need them to, I want them to. I can't take all of this guilt, all these horrible feelings..."

"I think... before asking anyone else for forgiveness, you need to forgive yourself."

Lorelai lifts her head, allowing the realization to sink in.

* * *

"Put her on the phone?"

She smiles weakly, "Alright." Anna calls down the hall, "April, Dad's on the phone!" She hears her drop the book on her desk, push out of her chair, and come running out of her room.

She takes the phone from her mother, "Hey, Dad."

"Hey, April. What's going on?"

"I've just finished reading the second-to-last chapter of _The Lovely Bones_."

"Is that the creepy book about the dead girl?"

"Dad, it's a best-selling novel!"

"Is that the creepy best-selling novel about the dead girl?"

She sighs, rolling her eyes, "In so many words, yes."

"Aren't you too young to be reading that book?"

"I read _Mystic River_ when I was ten. I think I can handle it."

"Alright, didn't mean to doubt you."

"So, when am I coming over? Tomorrow?"

"About that... I'm uh - I'm gunna be in Maine for a little while. With Aunt Liz and Uncle T.J."

"Oh. For how long?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Well, that's fine. It'll give me plenty of time to study up for our next Trivial Pursuit match."

He smiles, "You better study hard."

"Are you threatening me now? Do you remember the score of our last game?"

"That was just luck."

Anna calls from the kitchen, "April, come eat your dinner! Tell Dad you'll call him later!"

"Hold on!", she yells back. "Dad, I gotta go."

"...Alright."

"Talk to you later, love you."

"Love you."

"Bye."

He waits until he hears the click on the other end of the line, and then hangs up.

He missed April. He hadn't seen her in a week, and now that space was going to stretch out even farther.

He felt they were drifting, he felt that way a lot lately.

* * *

To be continued...

I have an idea of how to bring Luke and Lorelai together, but I'm not set on it. I'm open for any suggestions! Thanks :)


	13. Sweet Collision

Summary: JJ. She said it was over, but it wasn't. Not for them. 

Disclaimer: I do not own _anything_.

Author's Note: I promise a happy ending, but it will take a while to get there. Please let me know what you think!

sarahb2007: Thanks for the suggestion and the review. :)

gilmoregirlsfanatic and flirtswithdisaster: I'm glad you guys liked the session. I was nervous about getting reviews on it because, honestly, I didn't know what the hell I was writing. I've never been to a shrink, I have no idea what they talk about, so I was just writing on instinct. I guess I did okay for the most part, but I don't know. Maybe I'll edit it later on.

cywen69: Oh yes, I definitely plan on having a session about her childhood in that house, lol. Um - yeah, that kissing was so _staged_, no chemistry. None. I walked out of the room when he walked her to the door, I just couldn't watch. It's so horrible, the episodes are getting worse and worse for her and Luke, I can't stand this stupid triangle! I mean, if they get back together, it'll be worth it, but right now it's just sickening.

JJ4EVER: I tried my best to make this reconciliation 'big'. I just hope people don't think it's too dramatic. I don't know, I just think that if we want them to get back together, it can't just be a "Oh, I miss you" type of thing. Alright, let me know what you think...

softballgurl09; minor-thing; Polia; borncountry88; Asta-Gilmore; Vivi07; and Luke-n-LorelaiLuva6292: Thanks for your continuous reviews!

* * *

Chasing Cars

Chapter Twelve: Sweet Collision

She lazily steers the wheel, squinting her eyes in the darkness. Tom Jones is drowned in the background, unheard because of the thoughts racing through her mind. She finally had it straight; who it was who needed to forgive who. She was torturing herself. She didn't need to live this way, constantly walking around with this enormous guilt suffocating her. Constantly wondering what people thought of her, if they were able to see right through her. If they were able to see; on the outside she was charming and witty, in the inside, she was complete chaos.

At the sound of her cell phone ringing, she reaches her arm to the passenger seat and into her purse. She throws it back on the seat when reading the Caller-ID, realizing it is him. She shakes her head, concentrating on the road once again. Her eyes dart to her purse when the phone begins ringing for a second time. She grips the steering wheel tightly, her head screaming, _Leave me alone!_ She wills herself to not give in.

But after the third round of the _Austin Powers_ theme song, she rolls her eyes, answering the phone, "Hi."

He lifts his head, surprised that she is on the other end, "Hey... I've been trying to get a hold of you."

"Sorry, I've been... preoccupied."

"Apparently."

She sighs, "What do you want, Chris?"

"I want to talk to you, Lor. I just... want to talk... about us." She couldn't say anything, this time, it was her doing the heart-breaking. "I know you messed up, but we can work through it. I want to marry you. I want to be your husband - Just - give us a chance to fix things-"

Her eyebrows furrow, her lips quiver, she couldn't hear this, not from him, "Stop..."

"We can do this. We can get married, we can sort out our problems..."

"We can't sort out our problems, Chris! We say we will, we pretend we are, but they'll never be... _sorted out_!"

"Lor-"

"I'm not marrying you. I'm not. I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to hurt you or - or embarrass you, but it happened. And there's no changing it."

"So, what does this mean? Are you going back to him?"

"No. I'm not going back to anybody. I'm going to have myself, and my friends, and my job, and my daughter-"

"I don't believe that." His voice is firm.

"That doesn't change anything..."

"Things were finally good, Lor. We were together, we were happy..." He pauses for a moment, gaining his confidence, "You ruined that. You destroyed it."

She lightly chokes, "Yeah - yeah, I know I did." She tries to gather composure, "But I can't keep lying to myself... to you... to Rory... to Lu- to anybody."

She hears the click on the other end of the line. "Chris?" There is no answer. She doesn't know why she's crying, but she is. It has become a normal part of her life now.

She's sad for Chris. And for her daughter, having to be dragged along for the ride. She's sad for Luke... she just wants it to go away. She needs to forgive herself, she needs to move forward, get her life back together...

The tears blur her vision, causing her to cross into the next lane. She gasps and swerves, colliding into another car with might.

* * *

-They were in the dining room, finishing the last of their dessert, discussing the past week's events.

-He was reading a story to Gigi, and tucking her into bed, ready for another sleepless night.

-He had just gotten out of the shower, towel-clad, when he received the phone call.

He mumbled into the phone, "I'm leaving right now."

She argues, "No, Luke, you're in _Main_e, you can't drive all the way down here."

He repeats more clearly, "I'm leaving right now."

"It's eight o'clock, you won't get here until morning-"

"I'm coming, Rory, don't try to change my mind."

-

"Is she alright? How bad is it?"

"She's fine, she's awake, she's not in any pain... I just wanted to let you know what's going on..."

"I was just talking to her. Less than an hour ago... I can't believe she's in the hospital... I mean... I have Gigi and I just-"

"It's okay, Dad. It's not an emergency, the doctors are just checking on her... that's all. She's staying overnight... but just for caution-"

"Overnight? So, I can come down tomorrow?"

She hesitates, "Uh- yeah, absolutely."

"Alright... I will... I'll come down tomorrow."

- - -

He immediately hangs the phone up, slipping into his jeans, throwing on a t-shirt as quick as he can. He makes his way to Hartford, possibly breaking every law imaginable. In all honesty, he didn't give a damn. Just as long as he made it on time.

Time. Something he hadn't given her a lot of, lately. He thinks himself as the victim, not quite realizing what she was going through. Liz was right, she needed him, and he wasn't there. He hadn't been there for the past year and a half, ever since his daughter, the one bright thing in his life, had come into the picture.

He didn't replace her, but he did manage to push her aside, unintentionally. Not on purpose. He didn't mean to. _I'm sorry. _It didn't matter how many times he said it. She was hurt, and he needed to be there. He wasn't last time, or the time before that, but now, he was going to be. He had to be.

He rushes into the hospital, lost out of his mind, having no clue where to go. And then he sees them.

That feeling started coming back to him. That I'd-rather-be-hit-in-the-head-with-a-baseball-bat feeling, that he always felt around them, Emily and Richard. He feels out of place, but he nods politely, acknowledging their presence, and then shoves his hands deep in his pockets out of nerves. He then spots Rory, and she immediately wraps her arms around him, causing Emily to force herself to roll her eyes. Force herself.

He pulls away from her, bending down slightly, trying to analyze the face that was staring at the ground, "You all right?"

She tries to keep her voice steady, looking up at him, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just - glad you're here. Thanks, Luke. Really."

He gives her a reassuring smile, "No problem... How - how is she?"

"She's doing alright." Making no room for doubts, "She _is_." She notices him relax a bit. "We were just heading to the cafeteria..."

"Oh..." He shifts uncomfortably, his eyes averting, glancing around the room...

"She's right in there." Rory points to a door across the hall, smiling weakly. He turns around, looking at the door, and then facing Rory again. "Go in, she'll be happy to see you." She assures him.

"We'll see you later, Luke?"

He looks up at Emily and nods.

He watches as they walk away, as he is left alone in front of her room.

He swallows hard, staring at the doorknob for a moment.

_This is stupid._ He rolls his eyes, shakes his head at his stupidity, and then enters her room.

- - -

He walks forward, slowly, quietly, taking in the image before him.

Her curls are splayed across the pillow and her arms are at her sides, while she sleeps.

As he moves closer, she can feel his presence, and immediately opens her eyes. She is surprised as she turns her head, looking at him standing a foot away. She stares in disbelief.

He is nervous, she can tell, "Hey."

She half-whispers, "Hey."

* * *

To be continued...

Okay, I know it's dramatic, but I needed to bring in a moving theme. I don't know, another layer. I just liked the idea of him going back to her because he couldn't live with the thought of losing her, literally. I don't know, let me know what you think, I'm curious. Thanks.


	14. Repairing

Summary: JJ. She said it was over, but it wasn't. Not for them. 

Disclaimer: I do not own _anything_.

Author's Note: I promise a happy ending, but it will take a while to get there. Please let me know what you think!

xLorelai N Lukex7: Sorry, I didn't mean to confuse you. Yes, Lorelai is in the hospital, but she's_ okay_. I'm not going to have some unrealistic plot where the doctor comes out and says, "She's in a coma" and then ten minutes later she opens her eyes when she hears Luke talking. Yeah, as you can see, those storylines really bug me, lol. Hopefully you'll be able to connect everything after this chapter. Thanks for the review!

flirtswithdisaster: I just posted this to someone else, but I'll say it again, lol... Lorelai is in the hospital but it's not going to be some unrealistic plot where the doctor says she's in a coma and then ten minutes later, Luke is in there talking to her and she suddenly wakes up. It's not going to be like that, she's okay. She's got some scratches, but nothing huge. I didn't want to make it this big dramatic thing, but Luke was in Maine and I couldn't think of another reason why he would want to go back to Stars Hollow (very long drive) lol. So, it's not going to be corny (a little sappy) lol, but not like ew-this-story-is-getting-really-stupid. I hope this chapter kind of ties things together. Thanks for the review, it's okay that you didn't really like her in the hospital, that's what a review is for. :)

borncountry88: Yeah, season seven is sucking. After every episode I say, "I'm never watching this show again!", but then I do watch it again. I can't help it. I hate what's going on, but I still love the show and I still love the characters... I don't know, I hope Rosenthal makes things better. Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked it.

minor-thing: Thanks for the review, I was getting nervous. I wasn't sure people were going to like the chapter, but I think the majority of you do. Hmm... how do I feel about the seventh season... well, I'm trying to give it a chance. I really hate that Chris is back in the picture, and I hate watching the two of them together, as a couple. To me, it just seems forced and overall, dirty. I mean, she claims that she loves Luke and then she sleeps with Chris... I don't get that at all. And because I think that is just so twisted, I created a story that went ever farther than that and seemed even more twisted, so that Lorelai would kind of have to force herself to get help. Right now, it's pretty obvious that Dave Rosenthal just doesn't know what else to do. I mean, they've already created that soap opera long-lost-daughter plot, so now they're working on some really depressing triangle storyline. It's so hard to watch this season, but I think things will be better for Luke and Lorelai by the end. At least I hope they are. What do you think of the season?

Luke-n-LorelaiLuva6292: "Quote, I'm glad you like the story. Unquote." Lol, thanks for the review.

chocox14: Thanks, this was such a nice review. I really am trying to do things my own way, and I'm trying my best not to rush the story. I want it to be realistic, and I want there to be a lot of consequences, so I'm taking things slow. I'm glad you liked the therapy session, because I was so nervous about reviews on that chapter. I had no clue what I was doing... I've never been to a therapy session, I have _no_ _clue_ what they talk about, lol. I hope you like this next chapter, thanks for reviewing.

LukeNLorelaifanatic: Thank you. :) And I agree, stupid, stupid, Chris.

lukenlorelai4life; Steph89; lynndaly; and ggfan01: Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you guys like it. :)

* * *

Chasing Cars

Chapter Thirteen: Repairing

He is at a loss for words. He was never really good with words.

He looks around the room, spots a chair and drags it over to her bedside, taking a seat.

She is confused by this, but pushes herself up, leaning against the headboard.

"How do you feel?" He searches her face, unable to read her expression.

She is still in shock, "Fine." Her voice is soft.

"Fine?" He asks, not believing her.

"I mean, I'm a little sore... a little shaken, I guess." She looks down at her hands.

"What did the doctor say?"

She takes an intake of breath, "I have a minor concussion." She notices his expression change, "but I'm _fine_, I just need to take it easy."

"You sure?"

She's embarrassed that he is concerned. "Yes." She sits there for a moment, running her hands over her thin gown.

"You need anything?"

She looks up at him, into his eyes, "No, just..." The word flows from her lips, in a whisper, "stay."

He smiles weakly, "Alright."

She reaches for his hand, not looking up, "You're amazing." she says.

"Compared to who?"

"Everybody." He shakes his head, embarrassed by the compliment. "Why are you here?"

He looks down, avoiding her gaze, "I don't know... I was worried."

She chooses her words carefully, "After everything that happened... everything I did?"

"It wasn't all your fault." She looks away, trying to hide the tears stinging her eyes. She doesn't say anything. "I want to give us another chance." He looks up at her.

"Another chance." She repeats, wondering if he's suddenly gone crazy.

He moves to the edge of the bed, staring down at the floor for a minute. He slowly runs his thumb over her hand, her skin tingles from the touch. He continues to look at the ground, "Lorelai... getting that call from Rory... coming down here, thinking there's a chance that you might not be here when I reach your room... thinking that you might be-" He shakes his head slightly, pausing for a moment, "I don't know what I would've done..." His eyes are pleading, "I need you."

"You don't need me, Luke. I'm not... good for you... you deserve someone who's... _there_ and who treats you right-"

"I love you... Lorelai. No matter what you do, or what you did... I love you and there's no... getting around that."

Her lips curve into a small smile, her eyes are glazed by his words.

"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer." He grins.

She sniffles, and smiles, blinking away the tears.

He leans forward, as does she, embracing her.

She buries her head in his chest, allowing him to hold her.

There was nothing deceitful behind this moment. It was real, with a future, and a plan to follow it. Holding her closely, protecting her, a promise to stay. They knew this, they were going to make it. Somehow.

She whispers between the sobs, "I promise... I won't mess up again... I promise." His arms tighten around her, his heart repairing the tiniest bit from her words. They could stay this way forever, forgetting the rest of the world.

_We'll do it all, everything, on our own.  
We don't need anything, or anyone. _

* * *

She sits at a table in the heavily-crowded cafeteria. She looks around, noticing families eating in poignancy; each experiencing their own tragedy. She cannot help but wonder what she would have done, were her mother's injuries more serious. What would she have done, if her mother didn't make it? She knows that her father would have been by her side, and her grandparents, and Luke.

Luke would have been there for her, despite the fact that he was no longer a part of her mother's life, and even her life. That appeared obvious when he drove six hours in the middle of the night, to be there. For her and for her mother.

She jumps slightly when her thoughts are interrupted by a loud clank on the table. She looks up to see her grandmother, clearly displeased with something.

"This hospital food is horrific, the smell itself nauseates me."

"Grandma, it's not that bad. Try it."

She takes a sip of coffee, her nose wrinkling with disgust, "It tastes like medicine."

Rory and Richard share a look, shaking their heads, not willing to continue this conversation any longer.

She concluded that if her grandmother wasn't able to accept anything other than five-star quality food, then she probably wasn't able to accept any man for her mother, other than Christopher. That was okay, though. Her mother had been dealing with that throughout her entire relationship with Luke.

She stares blankly, half-listening to her grandparents' conversation about the accident.

"So, Rory, when did they get back together?"

She turns to her grandmother, confused, "What?"

"When did your mother get back together with Luke?"

"They're back together?"

"Well, I assume they are, with him showing up tonight."

She shakes her heard, "No, definitely not." Emily and Richard seem confused. "I mean... I have a feeling they will be, but right now, Mom's single."

"What makes you think they'll get back together?" Emily asks.

She looks down at her coffee cup, pausing for a moment, thinking of all that has happened, "Mom needs him."

Emily shifts in her seat, "She needs Christopher too, and you need your father."

"I'm twenty-three, I don't need him."

"That's a terrible thing to say." Her voice has slightly risen.

"Well, it's true. I don't expect anything from him. I mean, he's been better the last year or so, but I don't need that... and I don't need him to marry Mom... I just need her to be happy."

* * *

It is now eight o'clock in the morning. Lorelai is sleeping soundly, as Luke and Rory sleep in the chairs by her bedside. At the sound of her father's footsteps, Rory awakens, a smile tugging at her lips. She walks over to him, quietly, hugging him tightly, "Hey, Dad."

"Hey, Kiddo."

Luke is awake moments after, sitting up, being sure to avoid Christopher's gaze.

Against his will, he obeys Lorelai's wishes; to give her and Chris a moment alone.

- - -

He sits in a chair by her bedside, not saying anything for a few seconds. He then looks up at her, "How are you holding up?"

She turns to face him, "I'm great, I could do a tap number."

"You can't tap dance."

"Hip-hop?" she suggests

He shakes his head and chuckles lightly, his face suddenly saddening at his next words, "I don't know what it is, Lor. I just - I can't get over you. Even after everything that's happened... I can't get over you."

She looks down, "Chris..."

"I thought you said you weren't going back to him?"

Her voice is soft, barely audible, "I didn't think he would come, I didn't think he would be here. But he _is_. He's here for me and he's here for Rory..."

Chris just scoffs.

"I don't expect you to understand or forgive... but he's right for me, Chris." He doesn't say anything. "He's a good man, and I know you can't see that, given the circumstances, but he _is_."

"I really do love you, Lor. I don't know what I did wrong."

"You didn't... _do_ anything... we're just not good together, Chris. We're not happy."

"I was happy." Her heart sinks. "I try not to be bitter, because I know that what we had was real, even if you don't think the same, it-"

"It _was_. At one time, but not now."

She looks up at him, noticing tears are brimming his eyes. She can feel a lump beginning to form in her throat, "I don't want to hurt you, Chris. I care about you so much... But I have to do what I feel is right. I'm sorry-"

"How can you just give up on us... Just back out? We're supposed to be married in four weeks." She doesn't say anything. He looks down at his hands, "Do you love him?" She doesn't say anything.

He nods slowly, looking at the floor. "I want you to be happy, Lor. But, I don't think you're making the right choice." He gets up, walking out of the room, without another word.

* * *

To be continued...

Okay, for some reason, the reviews aren't going to my e-mail. I have to actually go the website, look at the stats, and see if I got a review. Do any of you guys know why? Maybe my computer's just... weird, let me know if you have any idea why, thanks. Please review. :)


	15. Every Encounter

Summary: JJ. She said it was over, but it wasn't. Not for them. 

Disclaimer: I do not own _anything_.

Author's Note: Nice happy chapter. Please let me know what you think!

flirtswithdisaster: Thanks, I was trying hard to make it un-corny, but it's always hard to make a couple getting back together without the conversation being a little sappy. Thanks for the review. Also, to see how many hits you have for a story, you log in and click stats, click on the number of hits from the story of your choice, and then it will break down the hits by chapter for you. Hope that's not confusing, lol.

GiGi892: 'Pissy Chrissy', I can honestly say I have never heard that before, lol.Oh, and I'm sure you don't suck at writing, I look forward to reading your first fan fiction! Just take it slow, because when you rush and post it, you end up editing it eventually. Well, that's what happens with me, lol. Thanks for the review, it was funny. :)

coffeeandadanish: Yeah, showing the differences between Luke and Chris, was really my main concern for the last chapter. But, now, Chris is going to pretty much be out of the picture. I'm not sure how far I'm taking this, so I can't say that he won't be back _ever_, but as of right now, he's gone. Now, I am totally and completely focusing on the repairing of Luke and Lorelai's relationship, April will probably be included more as well.Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked the chapters.

LukeanLor383: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. I kind of get what you mean by the whole realistic/not thing. Like... you can't really picture it happening on the show, but you can picture it happening in their life if they were real... I don't know, maybe I'm totally off, lol. Thanks for reviewing, hope you like the next chapter.

minor-thing: Thanks for reviewing. I agree, the episodes are so pointless now, nothing important is happening. I hope things get better soon, because I'm just beginning to hate the episodes more and more.

JJ4EVER: Yes, that was a piece of crap episode. I hated it. Well, I mean, I was happy that Rory and Logan were together, but Lorelai and Chris... yuck, yuck, yuck. Glad you liked the chapter, though. Thanks for reviewing. :)

chocox14: Yeah, I that line too. I'm glad I put it in. There was getting to be too much dialogue, so I added a little more writing. Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked the conversation with Rory and her grandparents about Luke. Not many people noticed it, but I thought it was a pretty nice touch. Emily and Richard need to get over themselves if they can't realize how perfect Luke is for Lorelai. Lol, thanks again, I really appreciate your reviews. :)

lukenlorelai4life; Vivi07; It's Lorelai not Lor; Steph89; CantGetEnoughofLuke; lyndally; ggfan01; dodgerrocks; Nubes; lnl4ever; ProFfeSseR; Polia; sarahb2007; and xLorelai N Lukex7: Thanks for reviewing. :) I guess something's up with the website since you guys aren't getting the e-mail notifications for new chapters.

* * *

Chasing Cars

Chapter Fourteen: Every Encounter

She was often cynical about friends becoming lovers. It reminded her of those silly television series, where a girl would realize in the eighth season that she was completely in love with the boy she grew up in diapers with; the boy who watched from the sidelines as she swooned over the others. He saw out of the corner of his eyes; her doodling on her notebook, replacing her last name with their's. He saw the tiny hearts she drew near their pictures in the yearbook. He noticed her smile when they approached her. He heard her laugh at every lame joke they said. He comforted her while she cried all night long, wondering what she saw in them in the first place.

She would fall in love with this boy. The boy who suffered through the wait for her.

They would engage in playful banters and hopeless flirting, their cheeks would redden when they noticed the stolen glances. He would kiss her. Luke would kiss Lorelai, and the normal friend-versus-friend boundary, would be crossed. A new relationship taking its place.

Now, after eleven years of knowing each other, she still compared their love to that of a teenager's. Every touch still felt like the first. Every gaze would catch her, locking her in a trance. The butterflies would still flutter in her stomach as he walked towards her. Her body would become warm, her skin would tingle, her breath would hitch, every encounter seemed new.

She took note in this as she lay naked in his bed, her body snuggled against his. His arm is wrapped protectively around her, as he slept soundly. It is in the quiet of the night, only the sound of his breathing can be heard, while she thinks of the event that took place earlier. She remembers the expression on his face when he walked into the crowded diner, everyone screaming, 'Surprise!'.

He rolled his eyes and pretended to be annoyed, but he wasn't, really.

- - -

As he walks further into the diner, Lorelai is the first person he sees. Her eyes are glistening with happiness as she holds the camera in her hand. She hurries over to him, hugging him tightly, her lips brushing against his, lingering for a moment, "Welcome home."

He smiles, embarrassed, as he looks around noticing everybody. Sookie is immediately screaming Davey's name as he tries to pop the balloons. Taylor argues with Kirk and Lulu, telling them it is wrong to 'display such affection in public'. Patty gives Luke a quick pinch in the ass before turning on some music. Babette gives him a wink and a nudge in the shoulder as she and Morrie walk by. He notices Rory in the corner with Lane. She waves, a smile stretched across her face.

There is then a tap on his arm, Lorelai hands him a beer.

"You surprised?" She asks, leaning into him as a he wraps an arm around her.

"Very." He replies.

"Are you happy?"

"Very." He leans in, kissing her lightly, "Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

He gives her a tight squeeze.

They celebrated through the night, a celebration for his returning home, for the re-opening of his diner. He was sitting in a random chair, at a random table, when he suddenly felt a rush of air near his head, his hat being swiped off. He is about to protest, when another is put in its place.

He takes the hat off, immediately recognizing it. It had been stashed away in his closet, in his Lorelai-box, for the last year and a half. He would later learn that she had searched high and low for it.

She smiles, sitting on his lap, "It's a house-warming gift."

"But this isn't a new house."

"It isn't a new hat."

No, it wasn't. But it was a symbol of a new relationship. A re-do. A second chance. They knew this, and they connected as their eyes locked intently. His gaze shot through her, causing her stomach to flip and twirl and free-wheel until she felt, once again, like a teenager experiencing her first and only love.

"It looks good." She whispers, a smile tugging at her lips.

He doesn't need to say anything. His eyes are speaking for him.

- - -

Luke, Lorelai, and Jackson and Sookie are the only one's left in the diner. They sit at a table, beers in hand, having yet another quirky conversation,

"Debra Winger; amazing actress." Sookie concludes.

"Oh! I wanted to _be _her in _An Officer and a Gentlemen_." Lorelai adds.

"Who wouldn't? With Richard Gere as the leading-man... oooh sexy."

Luke and Jackson roll their eyes.

Sookie turns to him, "What's the matter, honey? You loved _Pretty Woman_."

"I did not! And I would appreciate it if you didn't start such terrible rumors! They ruin my reputation as a manly produce guy!"

Luke chuckles.

"Oh... this again... we can't all be mountain men like _you_, Luke!"

Luke argues, "You know, I've never understood that accusation. I don't chop wood, I don't shoot clay pigeons... "

Lorelai chimes in, "I'm Lester Long... Lester, the, uh, mo-lester."

He looks at her as if she is crazy, "What?"

"_Clay Pigeons_, funny movie." She responds.

Jackson throws his arms in the air, "This is ridiculous..."

"Almost as ridiculous as Whitney Houston's crack-is-whack-I'm-too-rich-to-smoke speech." Sookie points out.

"Why is he always questioning my manhood?"

"You like Richard Gere, that's enough reason for me to question you..."

"I don't like Richard Gere! I like Julia Roberts!"

Lorelai gasps, Sookie's eyes widen, "Jackson! How could you ever admit to such a thing!"

"You can say Richard Gere is sexy, but I can't say I like Julia Roberts?"

Luke nods his head, "He has a point you know..."

"Yeah... _now_ he's on my side..."

* * *

An hour later, they are the only two remaining in the diner. He locks the door and shuts all of the lights, except for the one above the counter.

He watches her as she nurses her coffee, not paying very much attention to him.

She looks up to see him staring, and is suddenly embarrassed. She slowly pushes her cup to the side and leans her elbows on the counter, staring back it him. She struggles to keep a straight face as the moments pass, and eventually bursts in a round of giggles, bowing her head down.

He chuckles at her shaking shoulders, and the sound of her laugh.

She takes in a deep breath and then lets it out, succeeding in calming herself down.

She takes her coffee mug in hand, and rounds the counter, intending to pour herself another cup.

"What do you think you're doing?" He blocks her from walking any further.

"This dazzling woman you speak so forcefully to was just making her way to the coffee pot, so she could pour herself a nice, steaming, new cup of coffee." She leans in, "It'd be too risky to ask the diner man, himself."

"It's eleven o'clock at night."

"Yes, it is." She reaches for the handle.

"It's way too late to be drinking coffee." He grabs her arm, stopping her. His grip loosens as he walks closer, his body just inches from her own.

"Well, Mr. Danes, if I'm not mistaken, I'd say you're trying to make a pass at me."

He raises his eyebrows.

She speaks softly, "I'm not objecting." With a flick of the wrist, she switches the lights off, dropping her coffee mug on the counter.

The desire he forced away earlier flows back to him in an instant, as he stares into the fathomless passion in her eyes. He draws into her, kissing her tenderly.

She moans softly, immediately satisfied as his tongue skims over hers. His hands drag down her arms, swiping past her sides, landing firm on her waist. They break for air, only for a moment, and then resume the kiss, her arms linking around his neck.

She begins unbuttoning his flannel as she pushes him against the counter.

"Wait..." She ignores his protest, leaning closer into him, sweeping the flannel off his shoulders.

She kisses him forcefully, the breath in her lungs scarce, her face flushed. Her fingers brushing against the stubble on his cheeks.

Mindless, his hands roam up her shirt, carressing the smooth skin of her stomach.

Her hands travel to the zipper of his jeans, when he mumbles against her lips, "Not... here - Upstairs..."

* * *

To be continued... 


	16. A Broken Barrier

Summary: JJ. She said it was over, but it wasn't. Not for them. 

Disclaimer: I do not own _anything_.

Author's Note: New villian in this chapter. Oh, no! Please let me know what you think!

flirtswithdisaster: Had I known you were looking for some LL sex on the counter, I may have went along with it, lol. Glad you liked the chapter, I think it was a nice transition from all the angst to a bit of happiness. Things will be getting more serious now, not sad like before, but more of a period of getting things to work between them. Thanks for reviewing. :)

thedragonflyislove522: Aw, thanks. It's always nice getting a review from someone who read all of the chapters at once, at least I know it's not completely unbearable, lol. Thanks for such a nice review, I hope you like the next chapter.

Steph89: Yes, they are back together officially. Things are going to be different this time, though. They're going to get things right, unlike the horrible outcome of last season! Thanks for the review.

Asta-Gilmore: Yeah, the black hat in 7.05 was better than the ones in the previous episodes, but nothing can replace the hat that Lorelai gave him. I mean, he's been wearing it for practically six straight seasons, I can't get used to the stupid ugly black one!

cywen69 and minor-thing: Oh, I'm sorry you guys found it confusing. I get what you mean though, I wasn't really thinking things through enough. I just wrote the chapter, and it wasn't until the end where I thought it might be too big of a jump. I hope this next chapter clears things up for you.

ReiReiGilmore: I'll join you in killing the producers if Lorelai and Chris end up together, lol. Yes, the whole incident with her chasing his car was supposed to relate to the song a bit. But the real relation is between their relationship and the lyrics to the song, particularly, 'Forget what we're told, before we get too old' and 'We'll do it all, everything, on our own. We don't need, anything or anyone.' The last chapter, when it is typed up, will be a big comparison to this story and the song. Thanks for reviewing. :)

ProFfeSseR: It was so annoying not getting any e-mail notifications for anything, I'm glad the site is working again. And I'm glad you liked the chapter, from the start of this story, I knew I was going to make him put that hat back on! Even if it had to be nailed to his head! (Ugh, bad imagery, lol). Alright, hope you like this chapter.

LukeNLorelaifanatic: When I see how much Chris opens up to Lorelai, I also wonder if her and Luke are really meant for each other. I don't want her to be with Chris, period, but Luke is going to have to prove himself to me. I thought it was really ridiculous that he didn't want her to see April because he was afraid April would like her more. It was really immature. You're right, they both need to grow up. Thanks for reviewing.

lauren: Yeah, I'm definitely not enjoying this season at all. Every scene with Lorelai just kills me because she's not doing anything to get Luke back - same goes for Luke. Right now, Sookie, Michel, Paris and Rory are the only people I enjoy on screen. Well, thanks for the review, I'm glad you like the story.

Luke-n-LorelaiLuva6292: Yes, very steamy scene. I thought that would catch reviewers' attention, lol. I'm glad you liked the chapter.

GiGi892; xLorelai N Lukex7; Vivi07; sarahb2007; and JJ4EVER: Thanks _again _for your reviews, guys. :)

* * *

Chasing Cars

Chapter Fifteen: A Broken Barrier

Her eyes are sealed shut. She refuses to open them this early in the morning, despite the consistent sound of Luke calling her name. Her forehead then wrinkles, and her nose wriggles as she sniffs the air, recognizing the aroma of coffee as it makes it's way inside of her. She feels his body press into the mattress, slowly, as to not spill the coffee. Still, her eyes remain closed.

"Lorelai..."

She mumbles something inaudible.

"Lorelai..."

"Need sleep." She responds, groggily.

He sighs, "Well, if no one up here wants this coffee, I suppose I could just give it to Kirk downstairs..." He pretends to get off the bed.

Her eyes shoot open as she attempts to slap him, but her arms are too weak, "You're evil!" She yells.

He just grins.

She reaches her arm out, "Give it to me!"

He gives her a look which suggests she could be more polite.

She nods her head, "I'm sorry, Baby. I am, truly. Now, can I please have my coffee?"

He hands it to her, "Junkie."

"That's very dangerous, you know? Attempting to deprive a woman of coffee after such a restless night..."

He chuckles at that.

She points at him, "Don't get cocky on me."

"Cocky? Who's cocky?"

She rolls her eyes slightly, bringing her lips to the hot liquid. Her eyes close, taking in the taste, "Mmm..."

"Stop that."

"You know? It's so strange, you make the best coffee in the entire world, yet you refuse to drink it..."

"Pardon me for wanting to live past the age of forty-five."

She shakes her head in a there's-something-wrong-with-you manner, and then leans back on the bed.

He moves closer to her, laying on his side.

He smiles.

She smiles back, speaking quietly, "We make a good team. You and me..."

"We do." He agrees without hesitation.

"You're the Harry to my Sally... the Sam to my Annie... the-"

"Let me guess... the Joe to your Kathleen."

"And you say you haven't seen many movies..."

"I have a teenage daughter, now." He says pointedly.

Her breath slightly hitches, he doesn't notice, "That's right." She nods, smiling weakly.

And just like that, all of the connection is lost.

She slightly turns the other way, trying to hide the sudden hurt. It was amazing, they were sharing the most intimate moment, waking up beside each other, and before she can blink her eyes, they are thickening the communication barrier that stands so firmly between them.

Luke could compliment her, and say he loves her. He could take care of her as she lay in her bed, coming home from the hospital. He could share a passionate night with her, connecting as close as physically possible... yet he couldn't let her be completely part of his life, she couldn't ask to be completely part of his life.

She remembers what Lynnie told her, 'share your feelings, let him know what's bothering you', but she can't bring herself to do it. She's afraid of what he'll say, what his response will be. If he'll yell or stay silent, if he'll look at her in disbelief, as if she's cruel or insensitive...

She remains silent as he slides off the bed and heads for the shower. She remains silent, drifting in her own thoughts, as the sound of water splaying can be heard in the distance.

Several minutes later, he is walking out of the bathroom, towel-clad, towards his closet. She stares at his toned muscles and damp skin, as he leans closer into the closet, deciding what flannel should be chosen today. She smiles lightly, thinking of how right it felt to be back where she belonged; with him. She knows how much he means to her, how much this relationship means to her, she doesn't want everything she chose to blow up in her face. Slowly, very slowly, the confidence begins to break out;

She smooths her hands over the mattress, avoiding any eye contact with him, "So... what are your plans for today?"

"Same as usual... I cook the food... people eat the food." Lorelai nods.

Moments later he says, "April's coming by later today."

"Oh." Is all she can manage.

He takes a second glance at her; there. He see's it. That I'm-trying-my-best-to-be-happy-for-you fraud of a smile. This was his chance, his first step in really proving himself to be a good partner. He needed to bring her into his life, ever aspect of it. He throws on a t-shirt, speaking casually, comfortably, "You should come by."

She looks up, confused, "What?"

"April's coming around five o'clock... you should come by then."

"Really?"

He nods.

"Are you... sure?" She speaks uneasily.

"Yeah, definitely."

Her lips curve into a smile, "Alright, I will."

"Good."

* * *

She made her way to the diner in confidence. As her curls bounced and her heels clicked, with every step, she couldn't help but thank herself for the right decision she had made. If things had gone the way they were first intended, she would be at her bachelorette party right now. She would have begun to live the most regretful lie of her life and, now, she was beginning to live a most glorious truth.

- - -

She lifted her head, from her life-science book, at the sound of the bells chiming. She sat at the counter, her back facing the door, and looked up at her father. She noticed his expression change from boredom, to anticipation, to complete happiness in just a matter of seconds. She turns, following his eyes, suddenly surprised by the sight of Lorelai walking further into the diner. She smiles brightly, waving her hand, "Hey!"

"Hey, April. How are you?"

She immediately turns to annoyed adult-mode, "Well, at the moment I'm rather agitated."

She looks at Luke, a confused expression on her face, and then makes her way to the counter, "And why is that?"

"Because _he_," she teasingly scowls at Luke, "can't understand that I'm totally and completely old enough to see a PG-13 movie, seeing as I'm almost _fourteen_."

"Is there a certain movie you want to see?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"_Starsky and Hutch_. It was on TBS earlier. I was sitting there, thirty minutes into the movie, very intrigued by it, and then he walks in and says I can't watch it!"

He argues, "She's too young to see a movie like that! It's got swears and guns... and drug references, and that Snoopy... Doggy... guy is in it!"

Lorelai chuckles, "You mean Snoop Dogg?"

"Whatever!"

April sighs, "Mom won't let me see it either..."

Normally, Lorelai would think of something witty to say, a comment with a sub text which would hint towards April to go against her parent's wishes, Luke and Anna's wishes. But this time, she thought she'd keep quiet. "Well, if they're both in agreement over this, then there's really no way around it."

She shrugs her shoulders, "Yeah, I guess not. I'll just have to watch it over Melanie's house..."

Lorelai smirks at the horrified look on Luke's face.

- - -

Rory arrived at the diner around 6:30. She was happy to see April, excited to talk about the new things she had been learning, comparing it to her years in junior high. Following a remark about being 'smarter' than 'nerds in honors classes' the four of them engaged in the most competitive game of Taboo they had ever played. Lorelai and Luke were behind by one point. The timer was running out and the losers would have to help Taylor organize the 'Say No To Energy Drinks' campaign.

Lorelai stares down at her card.

**Kangaroo**

-Pouch

-Hop

-Animal

-Australia

-Captain

She can feel Rory's presence behind her, preparing to hit the buzzer. The look of anticipation on Luke's face only heightens the pressure. She stutters, her hands moving in every direction, "Uh - um - They like to - Um - Joey!"

Luke's eyebrows furrow, "They like to joey?"

"No, Joey - the name!"

"Joey from friends?"

"No, Joey like - the animal!"

Rory is quick to hit the buzzer as she jumps up and down "You said 'animal'!"

Lorelai drops her head on the table, defeated, as Luke shakes his head in disappointment.

April and Rory share a round of high fives and yelling, "We won! We won!"

"No fair!" Lorelai exclaims, "I let it go when you began to say 'nightgown'!"

Rory responds, "That's a shame. You could have won had you ignored my precious face and pouting lip."

"Ugh! Demon child!"

Rory just laughs.

The four of them suddenly lift their heads at the sound of the door opening. It's Anna. A look of pure disappointment is spread across her face. April is the only one oblivious to it.

"Mom! Rory and I just _whipped_ Dad and Lorelai at Taboo!"

She smiles weakly, "Is that so?"

* * *

An hour later, he is relaxing in his bed, waiting for Lorelai to return from her trip downstairs for some pie. Every so often his eyes would dart to the telephone. Like staring at it would make it ring sooner, getting the whole conversation, or should he say argument, over with. He hopes she will call while Lorelai is downstairs. He doesn't want Lorelai to hear him and Anna fighting; fighting about her.

Before the phone could ring for a second time, Luke was dashing over to it, picking it up as quickly as possible, "Hello?"

"It's Anna."

He rubs the back of his neck out of nerves, "Oh, hey, what's going on?"

She sighs deeply into the phone, Luke immediately stands up straight, bracing himself for what she is about to say, "Luke, I thought we covered things... I thought we were on the same page... I thought I explained what I wanted... what was best for April..."

"I don't know where you're going with this..." He lies.

"I'm talking about April hanging around Lorelai... and now her _daughter_, Rory..."

"Anna, it was just for a couple of hours-"

"I thought the two of you broke up?"

He tries to control the sudden anger caused by the tone of her voice, "We're back together."

"I thought she cheated on you? I thought she was engaged to someone else-"

He speaks more firmly, "We're back together."

"How can you expose April to someone like this? She's clearly not capable of committing to anything or... anyone-"

The control begins to slip away, "You don't know Lorelai. You can't judge her based on something that you know hardly anything about!"

"I know enough, Luke!"

"Anna-"

"I _don't_ want her around April! I don't want her _daughter _around April!"

"Will you just let me explai-"

"Luke, she was asking me if Rory could show her around Yale! Don't you understand the seriousness of this? If she gets too attached, she's _going to be_ hurt!"

"She won't get hurt! Lorelai and I are together now, for good-"

Lorelai pauses before opening the door, listening further...

"Luke, if she's April's stepmother that's one thing... but her being your on-and-off girlfriend is something completely different!"

"Well, maybe if you told me about my daughter fourteen years ago, Lorelai and I would be married by now! Like we planned!"

Lorelai bites her lip, knowing that Anna is yelling at him over her coming to the diner.

"This is ridiculous! I'm sorry for not telling you about April, I've told you that, you _know_ that! You can't use it against me every time we have an argument!"

He throws his arms in the air, raising his voice, "I'm not using it against you! I'm saying what's true! You kept me from her, Anna! I practically missed her whole childhood! She's fourteen-going-on-eighteen, I'm trying to get used to the fact that she's growing up, and I can't exclude Lorelai from such a big part of my life!"

He sighs deeply into the phone. The two of them remain silent for a moment. She then speaks again, more softly, "Luke, how can you lie to yourself like this? How can you honestly say that you think you and Lorelai would be married by now?"

"We would be." His voice is unemotional.

"You really think so? After all that you've been through this past year? You were devastated, you were miserable, I should now... I witnessed it. That break-up was a long time coming, Luke. Don't put yourself through it again."

He's shaking his head, his voice is low, "That's not true. She just needs to be a part of my life. She needs to be a part of _April's_ life. I can't just push her aside!"

A sympathetic smile forms on her face at the sound of Luke defending her. She know's that he's trying his best, that Anna is the one having second-thoughts about her becoming close to April.

* * *

To be continued... 


	17. Certain Feelings

Summary: JJ. She said it was over, but it wasn't. Not for them. 

Disclaimer: I do not own _anything_.

Author's Note: I promise a happy ending, but it will take a while to get there. Please let me know what you think!

flirtswithdisaster: I love Taboo too! It's my favorite game! So, naturally, I had to incorporate in the story somehow, lol. Thanks for reviewing. :)

minor-thing: You're right, Anna really isn't as terrible as she's often made out to be. She's just trying to protect her daughter. It's the whole 'understanding Luke's point of view' thing that she doesn't have down yet. And, yeah, I'm trying my best to keep the chemistry between Luke and Lorelai... there, lol. Like in season five.

JJ4EVER: Yeah, I had a wide variety of feelings mixed in this chapter. The beginning was nice and then I freaked some people out when Lorelai was getting upset over April, but that proved to be happy, also. I'm glad people liked this chapter, I was afraid it was a little too rushed. Thanks for reviewing.

LorLukealways: If I had the knowledge to write a chapter about fighting for custody over April, I would do it, but I just don't know enough about that topic. Don't worry, though, things are going to be worked out. Thanks for the review.

chocox14: I _wish_ I could right for the show (although I could probably pick ten other people before me to do the job) I don't like where Rosenthal is going with it. I'm really starting to think that he's intending to keep Lorelai and Chris together. I hope not...

ReiReiGilmore: Yeah, I did realize that they never mentioned _Friends_. I don't know why though, because they've mentioned _Dirty Dancing_ at least twice, and Emily (Kelly Bishop) is in that movie. This is _really_ random, but did you know that Sherilyn Fenn (Anna) was once engaged to Johnny Depp? So weird...I saw it in a magazine yesterday. Yeah... that was so random, lol.

thedragonflyislove522: I was kicking myself as soon as I got your review. I can't believe I chose to write _The Departed_. I know it's rated R because my sister has been _begging _to see it and my dad won't let her. It just slipped my mind. So, yeah, I edited that last chapter. Thanks for letting me know. :)

ProFfeSseR: His hair was _way_ too short at Rory's graduation in season three, but _way _too long when Lorelai proposed to him. I think it looked best in the season four finale, when he and Lorelai first kissed... aw... I miss that. Now I have to suffer, watching Chris kiss Lorelai every single minute of every single episode. Yuck!

Luke-n-LorelaiLuva6292: Fantabulous, lol, I say that all the time. I'm glad the story is keeping you 'entertained' lol. I'm trying to make it happier and more like the old Gilmore girls. Back when we weren't all dreading the episodes... alright, thanks for the review. :)

GiGi892: I couldn't stop laughing when I read your review. You were ranting on and on, and then at the end of the paragraph; Owen Wilson sighs. That was too funny, lol. And, yes, I totally understand what you mean about Anna. She's very overprotective... and definitely jealous over the fact that Luke seems to have found love... awww. :) Thanks for reviewing!

localizy; Polia; xLorelai N Lukex7; LukeNLorelaifanatic; joaqx; sarahb2007; javajunkieee; cywen69 and Vivi07: Thanks for the reviews, guys. :)

* * *

Chasing Cars

Chapter Sixteen: Certain Feelings

She hears him set the phone down with force. She hesitates, but enters the room shortly after.

She finds him sitting on the bed, rubbing his hand across his forehead, his eyes tightly shut.

She walks over to him, taking a seat beside him, and rubbing his arm in comfort. She speaks softly, "Hey, hon."

He doesn't look at her, just stares blankly ahead of him, "How much did you hear?"

She sighs, looking down at her hands, "Enough."

He nods, knowingly.

"She really has a problem with me, huh?"

He exhales deeply, "Yeah..."

She pauses for a moment. She doesn't know what he wants her to say.

But she _does_ know what Anna wants, "Look, Lu-"

He is quick to interrupt her, "Don't."

"But-"

"You're not doing anything wrong here..."

"But I feel like-"

He looks up at her, "You're perfect... Lorelai. And what I said to Anna... I meant every word of it." He places his hand on her knee, no longer looking at her, "I want you in April's life."

Her voice is quiet, "I want that too."

"Alright, then. We don't have to talk about this anymore."

She leans closer against him, resting her head on his shoulder, "We're gunna be okay, Luke."

He doesn't say anything, just thinks, _How do you know?_

She couldn't really explain _how_ she knew. She could only describe it as a feeling. It was easily differentiated from the feeling of being shot to hell, similar to how she felt just days ago. It was easily differentiated from any feeling of misery, or hatred, period.

It scared her to face the fact of needing someone, of needing _him_, this much. She_ never_ needed anyone, she was always independent. Always. As soon as the strip turned pink.

Her heart was held fast there, with him. Her heart would always belong to him, no one else could handle such maintenance. No one else could handle a Gilmore. That was proven many a time.

He keeps her alive, Luke does, in every sense of the word.

It is this, this sudden overwhelming feeling of peace and content, that lets her know they'll be okay.

- - -

She slams the phone down, hitting it against the receiver again and again... she turns around wildly when she hears her daughter calling her name. She holds her hand to her heart, "Oh, God! April, you scared me!"

She looks at her mother suspiciously, "What's going on?"

Anna nervously tucks her hair behind her airs, crossing and uncrossing her arms, "Nothing, nothing's going on."

"So... you were just using the telephone as a sledgehammer for no reason." She suggests.

"April-"

She shakes her head, looking down as she walks closer to her mother, leaning against the wall, "You were fighting with Dad again." She notices her mother's change of expression, "I _know_. I'm not completely oblivious to everything." She points out.

Anna doesn't say anything. She just stares at her daughter, anticipating what she will say next.

"Are you upset about tonight?"

"I'm not upset - I just-" She closes her eyes in frustration, "I told your father that I didn't want Lorelai around you and - and he chose to ignore my wishes."

She looks up at her, "I don't get that. I like Lorelai. Why can't I hang out with her?"

"There's more about that woman than you know, April... and - and I don't want you becoming attached to her, because I know that she isn't going to be in your life for much longer... never mind in a month... in a year..."

"How do you know that? Did Dad say something to you?"

"No, April, I just_ know_."

She pauses for a moment, and then looks down,"It's not possible to calculate how long a person will be in your life. There are too many unexpected things that can happen, bad _or_ good." She looks up at her mother, "I had to find Dad... and I did... all on my own._ That_ wasn't expected. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" She shakes her head, and begins to walk away.

"April-"

She turns around, "You don't know Lorelai. I _do_. And I want her to be with Dad, he's _happy_ with her. Don't you want Dad to be happy?"

"Of _course_ I do."

"Then why are you trying to push her away?"

"I'm not-"

"I don't want things to go back to the way they were last year."

"I know... I don't want that either."

"He _needs_ her, Mom. He needs her and - and I don't want to be the cause of their breakup... Things are good with Dad and I... Things are good with him and Lorelai... I want it to stay like this."

She looks into her daughter's pleading eyes, remembering all the lost conversations that were the cause of a certain breakup, replaced with a certain misery. She speaks softly, "Okay."

As April makes her way up the stairs, a lump begins to form in her throat at the remembrance of her father's state last year. She remembers his usual quietness turning to almost silence. It all started the day he came home from Boston. Why Boston? She hadn't a clue. Although she assumed that's where Lorelai was.

She once overheard her father talking to her auntie Liz. She remembers his words, "I saw them in the city... walking... holding hands... and I couldn't do it. I drove all that way for nothing... I guess they belong together."

Her mother was wrong. April knew all about the relationship between her father and Lorelai. She had figured it out, one piece of the puzzle at a time. Lorelai cheated.

_She cheated because Dad kept her from meeting me._

* * *

"Oh, my mother is the _true_ definition of a psycho. _Trust_ me."

Lynnie chuckles, "And why is that?"

"Have you never seen the movie?"

Lynnie just gives her a look.

She sighs, "I don't know... She means well, I know that. There are only few times where she's tried to hurt me intentionally..." She smiles lightly, thinking of the bumpy past between her and her mother.

"Well, you know that she loves you, her and your father. You understand that it's just the unexpected things in life, turning out the wrong way..." She asks more that states.

"I know that _now_. But... I don't think it was the same case when I was younger."

"Do you think that not feeling loved as a child, makes it difficult for you to commit now?"

"Definitely. Yeah. I mean... I knew that they loved me. It was more a case of... not being cared about. And my wants and my needs... not being cared about." She looks down, "My parents and I have never really gotten the communication thing down. I don't think we ever will." She looks up, "I don't expect to."

Lynnie waits for her to continue.

"It's one of the things in my life that I just... pushed aside or... pushed away, rather." She pauses, and then shrugs her shoulders, "But that's how it is with my family. We don't talk about things, we hold it in, make it appear like we're okay."

"And that's something you regret."

"Of course. Everybody hopes for a good relationship with their parents. And I think for the most part... my parents and I are okay. I mean, _yes_ they can be a pain in my ass... but they know me now. And they know that I won't accept their insults and I won't accept their guidance in everything. They know that I need my space." She pauses, "I'm tired of the re-runs... I don't want to bring up old conflicts... and I don't want them walking around with any burdens... you know? We can't change the past, and there's no point in dwelling on things that aren't really capable of being fixed."

"So you want to just... leave everything alone."

"Yes."

"In every aspect of your life?"

She pauses for a moment, somewhat confused at the turn this conversation is taking.

Lynnie continues, "You didn't communicate with your parents. You didn't let them know when they were bothering you or upsetting you... people perceived you as being 'okay'... but you _don't_ want to continue that pattern with anybody."

"Anybody... meaning Luke."

"Exactly."

She speaks softly, "Exactly."

* * *

"So, Lorelai, how are you feeling?"

"Great. Fine. Thanks for asking."She forces a smile.

She wasn't at all surprised when her parents brought out the over-protective card, as she and Rory entered their house. They hadn't been sitting down for more than a minute, when Emily began nagging her, "You're taking it easy... you're not working too hard?"

"I'm fine, Mom..."

"Well, you need to be careful with these kinds of injuries. You hear stories all the time... someone gets a concussion and they die a year later because of the after effect."

"That's a wonderful thing to say to me, given the circumstances..."

Richard chimes in, "It's the truth, Lorelai. Have you visited your doctor since the accident?"

"No..."

"Well, you should. It's very important that yo-"

"I promise to visit my doctor tomorrow. Now, can we please change the subject?"

Emily mutters under her breath, "You say that now..."

She looks up at her mother, "Excuse me?"

"You never follow through with things. Especially something as important as this... Have you not learned your lesson after that Rick Springfield concert that you just _had_ to goto..."

Lorelai rolls her eyes, "Why do you have to bring that up?"

Rory turns to her, "You never told me you went to a Rick Springfield concert."

"That's because she didn't make it." Emily says bitterly.

Rory awaits a response from her mother, but Lorelai remains silent.

"Tell her what happened, Lorelai."

She sighs, "My friends and I skipped school, waited in line for five hours straight... in the pouring rain... and they shut the door as soon as we reached it."

"That's not the whole story."

Lorelai doesn't say anything.

Richard continues, "She came home with scrapes and bruises all over her body... the line getting into the record store was crazy... people pushing and shoving... she ended up breaking her ankle!"

Emily chimes in, "But she didn't tell us!"

"I didn't know it was broken! I thought it was just sprained or... something... Besides, if I told you then you would have known that I skipped school!"

"Yes, well, overdosing on Advil thinking that the constant throbbing in your ankle would go away, wasn't the brightest idea."

Rory chuckles, "You OD'd on Advil?"

Emily shoots her a look, "Rory..."

"She had to get her stomach pumped and everything..."

"Thanks for reminding me, Dad."

"Yes, it was a horrible experience. I'm surprised you haven't learned from your mistake."

"Mrs. Gilmore?"

She turns to face the maid, "Yes, Lupe?"

"Dinner is ready."

"We haven't been drinking for more than five minutes, Lupe."

"Dinner is ready."

She clicks her tongue and sighs before standing up, "Come on everybody... dinner is ready."

- - -

Emily watches Lorelai as she continues to poke her food with a fork, her face clearly disgusted.

"Something the matter, Lorelai?"

"No." She continues to poke.

"What are you doing to your beets?"

"They smell funny." She picks them up, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Lorelai, either eat it or leave it alone. There's no point in making those irritable sound effects."

Rory chuckles, "That's what Luke told her when she was dissecting the veggie burger that she _offered_ to try."

Lorelai immediately shoots her a look, kicking her under the table.

Emily stirs in her seat, "So, you are on speaking terms with Luke?"

"Yeah - well, I guess."

"What do you mean you 'guess'. You either _are_ or you _aren't_. Which is it?"

"Yes. We are. We're on speaking terms." She pauses shortly, "We're... back together."

She nods, displeased but not showing it, "Well, thank you for being honest with me."

She looks at her mother, confused by her response, "... You're welcome."

* * *

TBC 


	18. Better Than Before

Summary: JJ. She said it was over, but it wasn't. Not for them.

Disclaimer: I do not own _anything_.

nelope: There will be no more conflicts between Luke and Lorelai. It's all good from here. :)

ReiReiGilmore: I like it better than the show too. I basically like every story on this site more than the show right now. Chris has been on for too long. And that last episode was absolutely terrible. Well, I thought it was. It wasn't funny. It was in no possible way sexy (if that's what they were pushing for)... Rory's starting to go downhill... Chris needs to get the hell out of there! Thank you for reviewing, lol.

LukeNLorelaifanatic: tsk tsk... she definitely was not. lol

LorLukealways: Most people think that way. lol

JJ4EVER: Glad you liked it. I really wanted Emily and Richard to connect Lorelai's accident to the past, and I found a way to do that. Thankfully, people found it funny. And yes; go April! I hated her at first too. Back when I was ignorant and full of hate... I wanted someone to hold her and Anna hostage. But, now, all of that hate has been triggered towards someone much more worth hating; Christopher F'ing Hayden. :)

thedragonflyislove522 and Steph89: Yeah, we never really get to see any interaction between Anna and April on the show, so it was fun to write a daughter-turning-on-mother conversation. Mostly because I hate Anna too. I mean, I don't hate her, but I think she's very stupid. Yes, stupid. "Luke, come on. We'd already broken up by the time I found out, and I knew how you felt about kids... You hated kids!" That has to be the stupidest quote in the history of stupid quotes. I kid you not.

Francesca Jean: I know, the season seven storyline is just... unrealistic. It's not Lorelai to just jump into a relationship after breaking up with a fiancé... and it's so unlike her to elope (how ever many months later). Are we supposed to just erase the first six seasons from our minds, and pretend that her personality and independence never existed? Yeah, fat chance. I'm really hating the show right now. I'd rather her be married to Kirk than Chris. sighs anyway... I'm glad you like the story. I've never heard of that song before, but I promise to check it out. Thanks for reviewing. :)

flirtswithdisaster: No, no more conflict. I just keep forgetting to change the Author's Note, lol. Thanks for the review.

localizy: One chapter left, two at the most.

cywen69: I know... I always do the 'he' 'she' thing before I name the person. It's a bad habit, lol. I'll work on it, though. Thanks for reviewing.

chocox14: The overdosing-on-Advil story took a very long time to think of. And I was listening to Rick Springfield at the time, and sort of just threw him in there, lol. Glad you found it funny. :)

My10315: Thanks for the very kind review. It really bothers me when I read stories where everyone is completely out of character, so I really try to work on that. I slip sometimes, but for the most part, I try and stay realistic. And Amy Sherman-Palladino left last year, so now you have to write hate-mail to Dave Rosenthal, lol. Again, thanks for the review.

minor-thing: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you liked the chapter, including April's confrontation. That was probably the most difficult part. We've never seen her angry or hurt on the show, so I wasn't sure if I was writing her out of character or not. I think I did okay, I tried to make it just a simple, meaningful, conversation.

ProFfeSseR: I know, he's going bald! It's so sad, lol! I'm glad you liked the chapter, thanks for reviewing. :)

* * *

Chasing Cars

Chapter Seventeen: Better Than Before

Luke drew in a deep breath as he spotted them walking up the diner steps. He placed the coffee pot on a nearby table, and made his way to the door to greet them.

He studied the interaction between mother and daughter.

Anna was smiling, she appeared to be happy.

That made Luke relax a bit.

April entered ahead of her mom, giving Luke a quick hug. "Hey, Dad, I'm just gunna put my backpack up stairs."

He smiled as he watched her rush behind the curtain, and then he felt Anna's presence walk up behind him. He turned to face her, shoving his hands deep in his pockets as he rolled on the back of his heels.

She broke the silence, "I'll be back around nine to pick her up. That's not too late, is it?"

It took him a couple of seconds to answer her, he was too focused on anything else she might say. "No, no that's fine."

She nodded, "Okay." she smiled softly.

Anna walked towards the door and stopped just before her hand reached the knob. She turned to face him once again, searching for the right words, "Look... Luke, I'm sorry... about the other night. I didn't - I wasn't-"

"It's okay. You don't have to-"

"No. I do... I really do." she shook her head, pausing for a moment, "Luke... I know you. You're a good guy, you're an amazing father... I should be able to trust your judgment. It's just - it's hard, you know? Our lives have changed so much... I don't want April to get in the middle of anything that could... end badly."

"I understand where you're coming from, but-"

She interrupted him, "No, I'm not trying to argue or... disagree... She's - she's your daughter too. And I'm gunna respect that from now on."

He smiled lightly.

"If you trust Lorelai, then I guess I should too. Because... you're right, I don't know much about her." she looked down, he knew these word were paining her, "Just... just keep a handle on things. Okay?" she paused, "For April's sake."

"Yeah... I will."

She spoke quietly, sincerely, "And... take care of yourself... I mean it."

He let out a sigh of relief as she walked out the door, and made her way to her car.

This was good. Things were finally starting to settle in place.

He picked up the coffee pot and began walking behind the counter, his eyes fixed on Kirk's fascination with a bottle cap.

He leaned against the counter, folding his arms across his chest, "Kirk, what the hell are you doing?"

Kirk looked up and shifted in his seat, before returning his eyes to the bottle cap, "I've always been tempted to swallow a bottle cap."

He looked at him in a you-idiot sort of manner, "What?"

"Just so I could inflict enough damage on my body to be awarded a fifty-million-dollar settlement."

He rolled his eyes and looked down at his plate, "Kirk... your elbows are in ketchup."

He looked down, frowning, "Oh, well. I have a bit of a cold, anyway."

"I don't even know how to respond to that."

"Well, this is the shirt I use to blow my nose, you know, a tissue you can wear!"

"Kirk, that's disgusting."

"I know, I forgot to change before I left the house. I was in such a hurry..." Kirk continued to speak, despite Luke's little interest, "It's winter cleaning again, and now is around the time where Mother makes me clean my closet. I _hate_ cleaning my closet. Mother's always saying, 'Just get to it, Kirky, time will fly by, I promise'." He looked at Luke more seriously, "Time never flies by when I clean my closet. Time is always constipated."

"That was very poetic of you."

"You think? Mother always says I have a poetic way about me. I should write, you know? Become the next Henry Wadsworth Longfellow."

"You do that, Kirk."

* * *

Lorelai knew the guilt would always linger behind her every move.

She didn't think she deserved him, not after all that she put him through.

But he never brought it up. The night with Christopher - the broken engagement - nothing.

She never loved him more than she did now.

The days had passed, turning into weeks, turning into months, their relationship reaching better-than-before standards.

It was _time_. She didn't want to wait. She wanted it, everything, with him.

- - -

Lorelai sighed, walking as far away from Michel as possible. That was her third threat about him visiting the unemployment agency, yet it didn't seem to have much of an effect. She pushed the door to the kitchen open and her eyes made and immediate rest on the coffee pot, "Thank _God_ it's full!" she exclaimed dramatically.

Sookie scattered a pinch of salt inside the pot, and then walked over to Lorelai, smiling, "There's a man waiting for you."

"What? Who?"

She followed the direction of Sookie's finger and noticed Luke standing across the room.

The aggravation and stress that had recently took over, was now whisked away by his presence.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know... diner's pretty dead right now..."

"You missed me, admit it."

"No, I'm just taking a break."

"Admit it, Luke. Either that or I'll give a play-by-play account of all your actions in a Howard Cosell voice."

"Fine, I missed you."

Sookie smirked at the interaction.

"Good." she pecked him on the lips, and then returned to filling her cup with coffee, "So... why didn't you come through the front door?"

"I was using my best judgment in trying to avoid Michel."

"You're right, very good judgement." she paused, "Oh, right... the banister."

"What? I'm here five minutes and you're already making me fix something?"

"I'm telling you, Luke, it's a lawsuit waiting to happen." She pulled his arm and led him out of the kitchen, walking towards the staircase. She then slowed down, looking in the direction of the front door. She tilted her head, her eyes widening as she realized it was her mother heading towards the front desk, "What the hell is she doing here?"

Luke is confused by the sudden change of subject, "Who?"

"My mother!" Luke follows Lorelai as she rushes in Emily's direction.

"Mom?"

She turns to face them, "Hello, Lorelai, Luke."

He waves awkwardly, "Hi, Emily."

Lorelai cautiously walks towards her, "Um, Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to discuss the menu for my DAR meeting next week."

"You didn't think to call?"

"Why, is it not a good time?"

"Well - No, it's fine... it's just..." she looked at Luke apologetically.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Don't worry about it, I'll see you later on tonight."

She smiled sympathetically, "Okay, bye hon." she lightly brushed her lips against his.

He began to make his way to the door when Emily spoke, "Luke, why don't you stay?"

Luke turned, "What?"

Lorelai turned, "What?"

"We'll have some lunch, talk for a little while... there's no reason you have to go."

"I don't... want to impose..."

"Nonsense. You're staying."

- - -

She left her mother at a table as she made the excuse of needing to show Luke something in the kitchen.

"How did I get thrown into this? I don't want to have lunch with your mother. She already thinks I'm the worst thing that ever happened to you, never mind the 'evil ex-fiancé' who managed to capture her daughter again."

"It's okay, Luke. Just... make it fun."

He raised his eyebrows, "Make it fun?"

"Yeah, you know, amuse yourself. Play with her mind. Like... sometimes... I won't add any inflection to the end of my sentences, producing awkward silences with the impression that I'm going to be saying more at any moment."

"That amuses you?"

"Oh, tons... just like honking and waving to strangers."

Michel walked by, "You could just start all of your sentences with 'ooh la la'".

She narrowed her eyes, "Not helping."

"Alright, well we can't just hide out in the kitchen for an hour. Let's just... get this over with."

"Okay, you're right."

They began to walk out of the kitchen, when she grabbed his arm to stop him, "Do you hear that? What? Never mind, it's gone now."

He looked at her as if she were crazy, "What?"

"Repeat that a dozen times throughout the meal."

- - -

Emily ran through a list of requests as Lorelai wrote them down.

"So, we'll start off with that Bibb and Cress Salad, that Sookie makes. And um, how about the Steak Tartare?"

"Sounds good."

"I suppose we'll have the Cider-Braised Pork Shank for a meal, that sounds okay."

She nods her head, "Alright."

"Um, so we'll need some napkins..." she looks up at Lorelai, "Are you writing this down?"

"Napkins are a given, I don't need to write that down."

"Well, what if you forget?"

"Mom, asking for napkins is like going to a drive-through and saying that your order is 'to go.'"

"This needs to be perfect, Lorelai. Even the slightest detail, such as forgetting napkins, can have the potential to destroy this meal."

She rolled her eyes, and began to write. "Okay, napkins is on the list."

Emily then looked over to see Luke silently sitting in his chair. "So, Luke, what's new in your life, anything?"

"No, not really."

"How's work?"

"It's... okay. Keeping busy."

"How's April?"

"She's great."

Emily nodded, Luke nodded. Lorelai stood their in boredom.

"So, do the two of you have any big plans?"

Luke and Lorelai share a look.

She then glanced at her mother, "What? Like taking-over-Germany type plans?"

"No, like starting-a-future-getting-married type plans."

Her breath hitched, she was taken by surprise over her mother's words. "Oh, well, I don't... know."

Luke shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe."

Lorelai looked over at him, a smile tugging at her lips. _Maybe_

Emily then returned to her not-at-all-interested voice, "Oh, that's nice. Write down the Vanilla-Orange Crème Brûlée for dessert."

* * *

TBC

I'm _almost_ more than positive that the next chapter will be the last. Please review!


	19. A Stronger Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own _anything_.

Author's Note: LAST CHAPTER (Rated M) The lyrics to "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol are written in italics towards the end of the chapter.

* * *

Chasing Cars

Chapter Eighteen: A Stronger Promise

Lorelai lay with her head on the arm of the couch, her legs stretched out over Luke's lap, and her arms wrapped protectively around a bowl of marshmallows.

They were watching _Castaway_, and she smiled as her favorite line was about to occur.

She yelled in harmony with Tom Hanks, "Wilson!"

Luke rolled his eyes, "I knew you were going to do that."

"No, you didn't. I'm completely unpredictable."

"Not when it comes to movies."

A few moments pass. She pops a marshmallow into her mouth, shaking her head, "Why when people ask you, 'What three things would you bring with you on a desert island?' no one ever replies, 'A boat!'"

Luke just continues to watch the movie.

She speaks more to herself than to him, "I'd bring a boat. And a life-size poster of George Clooney."

"This guy is getting to be a pretty tough competitor."

"Well, he's _George Clooney_."

He just shrugged his shoulders. This being her tenth time watching _Castaway_, she averted her gaze from the tv screen. Lorelai scooted down towards him, playfully frowning, "Aw, I'm sorry Baby, you're way hotter than George Clooney."

"Oh, am I?"

"Mhm." she said, now straddling him, dipping her head down to his as her hands pressed against his chest. Her curls fell down around him as she kissed his lips tenderly. The phone then began to ring and she instantly jerked her head up, pulling away from him. He leaned forward just as quickly, reconnecting his lips with hers. He mumbled against her lips, "Let the machine get it."

She slid back into the kiss, allowing him to gently lay her on her back, his lips never parting from hers. He hovered in between her legs, deepening the kiss.

"Wait, God, this is so confusing... Rory can you help me?" BEEP

He chuckled, "Nice answering machine."

She answered breathlessly, "Thanks."

"Lorelai, this is your mother, I'd like to change..."

She turned her head from Luke, covering his lips with her fingertips.

He was about to object, but she interrupted him, "What? I can't do 'this' with my mother's voice filling the room, that's disgusting!" he sighed, hanging his head as he willed the message to be over soon.

_"Tweeny Halpurn says that the twentieth doesn't work for her, and if something doesn't work for Tweeny Halpurn then_ apparently_ it doesn't work for anybody, so I'm going to have to come down to the inn and create a whole new menu because by the time we _do_ have our next DAR meeting, it'll be springtime and everything will be out of season. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, believe me I'd like to slap that hideous woman myself, but then we'd be..."_

She rolls her eyes, "There's about three phone calls after this one, you want some more marshmallows?" she doesn't wait for him to respond, "_I _want some more marshmallows." She disappears into the kitchen, empty bowl in hand.

* * *

five hours later 

Lorelai stirred lightly, awakening as the sudden breeze swept past her. A chill tingled down her spine and the hairs stood up on the back of her neck. She mumbled inaudible words, waving her arm through the empty air, expecting to find his body on the couch. She felt the absence, and slowly lifted her head, peering through slitted eyes.

It was quiet, the tv was off, and she was all alone.

Lorelai sat up, "Luke?" she whispered in the darkness.

She turned her head, following the direction of the wind.

Soon realizing that every window in the livingroom was open.

A familiar scent traveled inside of her, but her mind was set elsewhere.

She squinted her eyes, getting up from the couch groggily. She then spotted Luke walking into the room with her coat. She cocked her head sideways, wondering what he was doing.

He made his way towards her, stepping behind her, bringing the coat to her shoulders, "We're going out."

Her eyebrows furrowed, "Luke, it's the middle of the night."

"It's also about to snow."

Her eyes widened as she turned her head to face the windows once again, taking in the sensation, "You're right."

She squealed lightly and pranced into the foyer, slipping into her shoes.

He checked his pocket, unnoticed.

Her nose was tingling within seconds as they walked across the frozen ground.

She leaned into his body, wrapping an arm around him, "I can't believe you're out here."

"Well, I figured you'd be waking me up anyway."

"Most likely." She leaned in closer.

"So, how long do we wait?"

"Not long. I can feel it."

Luke stood there shivering, but willing himself to stay with her.

She smiled, looking up in anticipation.

Slowly, snowflakes begin trailing down from the sky, lightly splashing their cheeks.

She feels him move from behind her, but doesn't think anything of it.

And then she turns her head.

Her eyes widen as she watches him go down on one knee, fiddling with something in his pocket.

"Wha- what are you doing?"

He then pulls out a small black box.

Her voice is almost at a whisper, "Luke?"

The moments pass, slowly, and her heart rate increases with every delay. Her breath lingers in the night air, her body begins to go numb.

He speaks steadily, "Lorelai... will you marry me? Will you... spend the rest of your life with me?"

She stands there, shocked into stillness by his words. As the moments pass, her eyes fill with tears, when she realizes he must be going out of his mind waiting for an answer. She nods her head, "Yes. Yes, I will marry you."

She smiles as he slips the ring on her finger and wraps her arms around him the instant he stands.

He tightly embraces her, whispering, "For real this time."

She smiles through the tears, taking his face in her hands and planting a kiss on his lips.

She pulls away, caressing his cheek, "For real." she whispers back.

We'll do it all, everything, on our own  
We don't need anything or anyone

- - -

They lay on their sides, facing each other, a blanket draped across their naked bodies. The fireplace was burning just a few feet away.

_If I lay here, if I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

She lifted her hand, staring at her ring. A different ring. A ring with a stronger promise.

_Forget what we're told, before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

She began to speak, her voice soft, "When we got engaged... the first time, I mean... I could suddenly see this... future. I could see holidays and birthdays... I could see us with a son... a miniature Mr. Backwards Baseball Cap..." she chuckles lightly, and then becomes more serious "... I could picture us with a daughter... you being there - for her whole childhood..." she looks up at him, "It was like we already had a history... married... with a family." He doesn't say anything, just listens intently to her words, "And I want that. I've wanted it for _so long_, Luke... And I only want it with you."

He leaned forward, closing the barely-visible space between them. His lips were soft against hers, she reached her hand to the nape of his neck, gently pulling him down closer.

The kiss deepened as their tongues dueled, she kicked the blanket off of her.

His hands brushed across the bare skin of her stomach, roaming to her back. Her eyes fluttered shut, her muscles loosened under his touch.

She arched forward, pressing her breasts against his chest. He grazed a kiss on her collar bone, causing a soft moan to escape from deep within her.

"March 11th?" He spoke just above a whisper.

Her eyes shot open as she pulled away from him, "That's in four months."

"I know." He dipped down, his lips meeting hers in a fiery kiss.

She broke the kiss, panting heavily, "March 11th." she concluded. She urgently recaptured his lips with her own, as her hands traced the muscles of his back and slid around his protruding shoulder blades.

She sighed as he masterfully caressed her breasts, her nipples hardening under his touch.

She whispered against his mouth, "I love you." her hands slid further down his abdomen.

Those three words are said too much, but not enough  
I need your grace to remind me to find my own

She guides him inside of her.

He stares down into her dark eyes, the intensity of her gaze burning into him, before they close, and she begins to meet his motions.

_All that I am, all that I ever was, is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see  
I don't know where, confused about how as well, just know that these things will never change for us at all_

Her fingernails dig deep into the skin on his back as she reaches her climax.

He watches her face, and before long, he let's go, hoarsely groaning into her shoulder.

He soon collapses beside her, his chest heaving with every breath.

He turns to face her, she stares back through slitted eyes as she grasps the beauty of this victory, of finally passing through the unexpected sorrow in her life, and earning him, his trust and his promise. She could stay this way forever.

Let's waste time chasing cars around our heads

* * *

The End 


End file.
